


Sin Grandes Esperanzas

by HitomiRoscosaurio



Category: Calpurnia - Fandom, IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Crossover, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fillie AU, Sex, college students, estudiantes universitarios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitomiRoscosaurio/pseuds/HitomiRoscosaurio
Summary: Millie Bobby Brown, una estudiante londinense se enrola en una universidad norteamericana para "vivir la experiencia universitaria americana". Es una empollona, pero el día que decide terminar con la ñoña Millie, conoce al chico que cambiará su vida para siempre.





	1. En las Sombras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anirien Galaphian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anirien+Galaphian).



> Esta es una historia totalmente ficticia, no pretendo presionar a los protagonistas a que se involucren en una relación.   
> Es un relato narrado en un universo alternativo, en la que son estudiantes universitarios, mayores de edad, pero con consumo de alcohol ilegal, de acuerdo a las leyes de los Estados Unidos de América.   
> Está escrito en la modalidad "song fic", por lo que recomiendo escuchar la canción que bautiza cada capítulo.  
> Debido a que la protagonista es inglesa, decidí utilizar modismos españoles para diferenciar su forma de hablar de los estadounidenses y canadienses, quienes en esta historia hablan con la jerga mexicana, por lo que encontrarán también muchos modismos mexicanos.  
> Las personalidades de los protagonistas están basados un poco en gente que conozco. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.  
> Agradecimientos especiales a mi abuela Aralé, quien me inspiró a escribir mis propias historias, y a Rydia Valentine, mi cómplice española, cuya ayuda en modismos me ayudó muchísimo.

_In the Shadows – The Rasmus_

 

**_Millie PoV_ **

_No sleep_  
No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer

_Sometimes I feel like going down I'm so disconnected  
Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

                                                                                                 

Siempre he estado en las sombras… esperando… observando…

 

Hola, soy Millie Bobby Brown, 18 años y estudiante universitaria de Literatura y Arte Dramático. Por si no lo sabéis, vengo de Londres.

 

Llegué a América en el último semestre de mi último año del cole… preparatoria le llaman aquí. Ingresé a un programa de intercambio estudiantil, en el que recibí por algunos meses a una estudiante americana, y después asistí a su escuela, en Hawkins, Indiana. Pensé que la vida estudiantil americana era la puta hostia y decidí enrolarme en una universidad americana en Boston, para vivir completamente la auténtica experiencia universitaria americana de las pelis: sin padres, sin toques de queda, sin responsabilidades… sí, como no.

 

_I've been watching, I've been waiting_  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrow's all my life  
In the shadows

 

La verdad es que siempre he sido una empollona. Todas esas gilipolleces de la auténtica experiencia universitaria americana, de fiestas, irresponsabilidad y libertinaje que construí en mi cabeza no pudieron luchar contra mi propio sentido de la responsabilidad escolar. Durante todo mi primer semestre no salí de la biblioteca por cumplir con los deberes, ensayos, investigaciones para mantener mis notas, mientras que mis colegas, si bien no descuidaban sus estudios, se daban muchas más libertades que yo para festejar y relajarse.

 

_They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave_

_Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow I just don't want to stay and wait for a wonder_

 

¡Oh, es verdad! No les he hablado de mis colegas.

 

Sadie Sink, 19 años. Una pelirroja muy maja. La conocí en el programa de intercambio del cole y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, casi hermana. Su amistad me convenció de enrolarme en una universidad del otro lado del mundo; y Noah Schnapp, 18 años. Un chico muy lindo y muy guapo, con quien con gusto tontearía, pero ¡oh! Es gay. Sadie y Noah se conocen desde la escuela primaria, siempre han sido los mejores amigos y me aceptaron en su pequeño grupo, brindándome una amistad única.

 

Al ingresar a la universidad, decidimos rentar un piso cerca del campus y, como siempre, la vida de ensueño que veía en la televisión se hizo presente en mis expectativas. Pensaba que vivir con ellos sería como _Friends_ , _New Girl_ , todo ensueño y perfección, o incluso como en _The Big Bang Theory_ , en el que las diferencias entre nosotros resultarían cómicas pero soportables, aunque la realidad es que peleamos tanto por nuestros hábitos domésticos, que, si nos vierais, fliparíais de nuestra amistad.

 

Noah es un fanático del orden, todo tiene que estar por color, tamaño, perfectamente doblado. Yo soy una friki de la limpieza y la higiene, no puedo vivir sin cambiarme las bragas más de un día y sin lavarme los dientes en cuanto abro los ojos; además de que la cocina y los baños siempre deben estar limpios como para querer comer en ambos; y Sadie… digamos que no concuerda con nuestras manías. No quiero saber cómo la pasarán esos dos cuando les toque compartir habitación.

 

Verán, muestro piso tiene sólo dos habitaciones, por lo tanto, dos de nosotros tenemos que compartir una, mientras que el otro tiene el privilegio de tener un cuarto para sí mismo. Para volver justa la cosa, decidimos que cada semestre echaríamos a suertes el privilegio de tener la habitación solitaria. El primer semestre le tocó a Sadie y en este le tocó a Noah, lo cual es una fortuna para nosotras cuando su chico decide pasar la noche en casa.

_I've been watching, I've been waiting_  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrow all my life

_Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles_  
Watching, waiting for something  
Feel me, touch me, heal me  
Come take me higher

 

Es viernes y esta noche Sadie, Noah y Jack Grazer, el chico de Noah, tienen una fiesta por el inicio del nuevo semestre. Han intentado convencerme toda la semana de asistir y ahora si vivir mi tan llamada “auténtica experiencia universitaria americana”, y lo cierto es que ya me cansé de estar en las sombras de la pusilanimidad, de dejar todo para “cuando tenga tiempo”. La vida se vive una sola vez y no quiero llegar a vieja y vivir arrepentida de todo lo que no hice en mi juventud. Dejé a mi familia en Inglaterra por un sueño loco y hasta frívolo, pero pienso cumplirlo por lo menos una vez en la vida.

 

Los chicos dicen que la fiesta va a estar de puta madre, habrá incluso una banda en vivo, alcohol, cigarrillos, quizá drogas y sexo desenfrenado… ja ja, espero no llegar a los extremos, probablemente sólo pillarme un pedo hasta vomitar. Sólo pienso en olvidarme por completo de las responsabilidades un viernes por la noche, disfrutar y vivir al extremo, aunque sea sólo por hoy.

 

 

_In the shadows_

_I've been waiting_


	2. Somos Jóvenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie conoce en la fiesta de su amigo Gaten a Finn, el vocalista de la banda que animó la fiesta. Sentía que podía comerse al mundo, hasta que su estado de ebriedad la obliga a regresar a casa.

_We are Young – Fun ft. Janelle Monáe_

 

**_Millie PoV_ **

 

_Give me a second I,_  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she’s waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat’s been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you’re trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I’m trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I’ll carry you home 

 

Jack ofreció llevarnos a la fiesta en su coche, ya que ninguno de nosotros 3 tiene coche y además él no bebe, por lo que sería nuestro conductor designado. El gran evento se realizaría en el piso de un chico genial llamado Gaten, amigo de todos en la universidad. Compartimos algunas clases y es el chico más genial que pudieras conocer: gracioso, buen bailarín, cantante grandioso, un poco friki de los comics. Cuando me dijeron que la fiesta sería en su piso, no dudé en aceptar, ya que es un chico muy divertido, que te hace partir de risa con su ingenio.

 

Inmediatamente que llegamos, lo vimos en una tornamesa, jugándole al DJ. En cuanto nos vio, abandonó su tarea, para correr a saludarnos.

 

-¡QUÉ ONDA CHAVOS! ¡MILLSTER, LO LOGRASTE!- expresó Gaten, mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo. Sabía que era mi primera fiesta y estaba realmente emocionado. –Vengan, voy a presentarles a unos amigos. Ellos son Caleb y Adam, mis roomies.

 

Gaten nos presentó a sus compañeros de piso. Caleb, un chico afroamericano, al que había visto en el Campus con Gaten; y  Adam, un chico un año mayor, muy guapo, rubio, de piel clara y peinado de sala de belleza, quien nos hizo un guiño a Sadie y a mí cuando Gaten lo señaló. Sadie me dio un pinchazo cuando lo hizo, seguramente le gustó ese chico que tenía más productos en el pelo, que Sadie y yo juntas.

 

-¿Qué quieren tomar? Hay cerveza, vodka, whisky, Adam puede preparar unos mojitos…- preguntó Gaten.

 

-Cerveza está bien. - contestó Sadie, solidarizándose conmigo, ya que le había mencionado que yo no solía beber y no quería embriagarme con el primer trago.

                                                                                                             
  


_Tonight_  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun 

 

Llevábamos un rato en la fiesta charlando, bebiendo, riendo. Adam podía ser un verdadero conquistador, captando la atención de cualquiera que estuviera con él y Sadie no podía dejar de mirarlo, coquetear con él y juguetear para llamar su atención.

 

Unos minutos después apareció Gaten hablando por un micrófono, en una esquina del salón, en una especie de escenario improvisado, donde ya se encontraban una batería, algunos micrófonos y 4 chicos terminando de ajustar sus instrumentos.

 

-Hola, 1, 2, 3, probando. ¿CÓMO SE LA ESTÁN PASANDO? – la multitud gritó emocionada.- Chido, les prometí una banda en vivo, así que demos la bienvenida a ¡CALPURNIA!

 

La multitud volvió a gritar mientras empezaba una música estridente, los cuatro instrumentos tocando sincronizadamente, las voces combinándose, cuando captó mi atención el vocalista: un chico muy alto, tez blanca y rulos negrísimos y alborotados en la cabeza.

 

Jack, Noah y yo nos acercamos casi hasta el frente, mientras Sadie se quedaba atrás con Adam… anda que ésta ya está enamorada.

 

-¡ÉSTA ES LA BANDA DE FINN WOLFHARD, MI MEJOR AMIGO Y ROOMIE!- gritó Jack cerca de mi oído, para hacerse escuchar –ESTUDIA MÚSICA EN LA ACADEMIA DE ARTES Y AHÍ CONOCIÓ A MALCOLM, AYLA Y AL “OTRO” JACK, CON LOS QUE FORMÓ SU BANDA. ES EL GUITARRISTA DE PELO ALBOROTADO.

 

-¿Y CÓMO ES QUE NO LE CONOCIMOS ANTES?- Le contesté un poco en tono de reclamo.

 

-SIEMPRE ESTÁ EN ENSAYOS O ESTUDIANDO, ALGO ASÍ COMO TÚ, JA JA JA JA JA JA –rió Jack y yo junto con él.-PERO NOAH YA LO CONOCE.

 

Pasamos cerca de una hora escuchándolos. ¡Estos tíos son la hostia! Y Finn, el amigo de Jack es… bueno… digamos que es mi tipo y no podía despegar la vista de él.

 

-Ven, te voy a presentar a Finn, Mills-, dijo Jack cuando terminaron de tocar.

 

-¡JACK!- gritó Finn emocionado al ver a su amigo, abrazándolo, saludándolo con un beso y después simulando besarlo apasionadamente, mientras reían.

 

-¡ESPÉRATE, QUE ME ESTÁ VIENDO MI VIEJO!- contestó Jack, señalando a Noah, quien también reía, mientras saludaba a Finn con un abrazo.-Te presento a Millie Brown, una de las amigas de Noah, es inglesa –lo dijo intentando imitar mi acento, lo cual me hizo sacar una risotada.

 

-Hola Millie..- dijo el maravilloso chico, acercándome a él para darme un abrazo.

 

-Hola Finn.- Atiné a decir – Gusto en conocerte.

 

-¡WOW, ES VERDAD, ERES INGLESA!-dijo Finn al notar mi acento. -¿Y qué hace una chica inglesa en este hoyo americano de perdición?

 

-Pasé mi último semestre de bachillerato… preparatoria en una escuela en Indiana, y decidí quedarme para cursar la Universidad.

 

-A vivir la “auténtica experiencia universitaria americana”- agregó Noah, de coña.

 

-¡NOAH!- le pegue un golpe con el codo, sintiendo cómo la cara se me ponía de todos los colores.

 

Finn rió. Probablemente era el efecto del alcohol, pero su risa sonó tan mágica, que sentía que se formaban corazones en mis ojos, como emoji, así que no quedó de otra de reíme como idiota.

 

-Bien, chica inglesa, no te vamos a decepcionar, ¡CALEB, TRÁELE OTRA CERVEZA A ESTA MUJER!- gritó Finn, mientras tomaba mi mano y me invitaba a bailar.

 

Sonaba una de mis canciones favoritas, y que expresaban mi sentir en ese preciso momento: We are Young de Fun. Finn y yo empezamos a cantar el coro al unísono, mientras se unían a nosotros Caleb con las cervezas, Noah, Gaten y Jack. Sadie despareció completamente de mi vista, pero ya era una niña grande y podría cuidarse sola.

 

Cantamos el coro al unísono, con tanta pasión e intensidad, que sentí que por fin estaba viviendo mi experiencia universitaria americana.

 

_Tonight_  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun 

****

**_Finn PoV_**  
  
_Now I know that I’m not_  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let’s raise a toast  
‘Cause I found someone to carry me home

 

Vine sin esperar nada a cambio y encontré oro…

 

Soy Finn Wolfhard, 19 años y estudiante de música, en una Academia de Artes local.

 

Nací en Vancouver, Canadá, pero me mudé a Derrick, Maine, al ingresar a la secundaria. Ahí conocí a Jack Grazer, mi mejor amigo, cómplice y hermano. Algunos han llegado a pensar que hasta hemos sido amantes, pero lo mío no son los hombres, tan sólo me gusta jugar con la mente de los demás y engañarlos para que así lo crean. Además es un buen gancho para ligar chavas, piensan que serás su mejor amigo gay, y luego les sales con la sorpresa de que no lo eres, cuando ya están totalmente enamoradas de ti.

 

El gay es Jack. Salió del clóset hace apenas un año. Él pensó que me alejaría, como muchos otros de sus conocidos, pero la verdad es que no es algo que me incomode. Estoy lo suficientemente seguro de mi sexualidad como para que las preferencias de otros me afecten. Mientras no se meta conmigo, que haga de su culo un papalote… no literalmente…

 

Al llegar la universidad, Jack y yo decidimos inscribirnos a escuelas distintas. Él quería ser periodista y yo músico, pero no perdimos el contacto debido a que nuestras universidades se encuentran en la misma ciudad. Gracias a él conocí a Gaten, un chavo genial y puto amo de las fiestas, y me invitó a tocar en una de ellas. Jamás le puedo decir que no a una, y menos si tengo chance de tocar con Calpurnia, la banda que formé con Malcolm, Jack Calpurnia (para diferenciarlo de “mi novio”) y Ayla, mis amigos de la academia.

 

Al venir, pensaba que solamente tocaría con mi banda, conviviría un rato con mi mejor amigo, tomaría unas cervezas y listo, pero Jack tuvo el buen tino de presentarme a una de las amigas de su novio: Millie, la cosa más bonita que había visto desde que entramos a la universidad.

 

Inmediatamente después de las presentaciones y una burla de Noah sobre las expectativas de Millie acerca de la vida universitaria, no pude evitar ofrecerle una cerveza y sacarla a bailar, la excusa para seguir viéndola, ¿quién sabe? quizá podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos esta noche.  
  
_Tonight_  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
  


Sonaba el coro de We are Young y Millie empezó a corearla. Se nos unieron Gaten, Caleb, Noah y Jack, mientras formábamos una rueda y nos abrazábamos al cantar y celebrar nuestra juventud. Sólo por un pequeño instante sentíamos que nos podíamos comer al mundo con nuestros cantos, y si dejábamos de hacerlo, desapareceríamos.

 

Al terminar la canción, me llevé a Millie hacia la terraza para platicar con ella y conocerla un poco más. Por lo regular no me preocupo mucho en conocer a mis ligues, pero sí me interesa hacerles lo suficiente la plática como para darme cuenta si les gira la piedra o no. No es que me vaya a casar con ellas, pero no me interesan las mujeres huecas, y aunque no busco nada serio, no soy de usarlas una noche y ya.

 

-Y bien, ¿qué es eso que dijo Noah de “la auténtica experiencia universitaria americana”? - le pregunté, haciendo ademán de comillas, al citar las palabras de Noah.

 

-Una chorrada que me inventé cuando decidí enrolarme en la Universidad. - ¡Dioses! Su acento es exquisito, pensaba mientras la escuchaba hablar. –Pensaba que la vida estudiantil sería como la de las películas, llena de fiestas en fraternidades, sin responsabilidades.

 

-¿Como _Animal House_?.- le pregunté

 

-¡Sí, justo! Pero no puedo negar mi naturaleza empollona. Mi responsabilidad hacia la escuela, mis notas y mis padres fueron más fuertes que cualquier fantasía, pero ya decidí que no más. Estudiaré lo que sea necesario para conservar mis notas, pero no evitaré divertirme.

 

Continuamos hablando durante la velada de todo y nada. En cuanto Millie terminó su cerveza, le llevé otra. Me contó que era una súper fanática del cine y su película favorita era Grandes Esperanzas, la versión de Alfonso Cuarón. La había visto tantas veces que casi podía recitar los diálogos de memoria y se sabía todas las canciones del soundtrack.

 

  * ¿Te puedo llamar Finnegan?- Preguntó de repente. – Así se llama el personaje de Grandes Esperanzas, cambiaron el nombre de Pip a Finnegan, y todos lo llaman Finn.
  * ¡Si, sin problema! ¿Y yo te puedo llamar Millie Vanilli?
  * ¡Ay no! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Suena ridículo! - Contestó Millie, con un verdadero gesto de desagrado.
  * Era el nombre de un dueto alemán de los 80’s. Se volvieron super famosos, hasta ganaron premios, pero les cayeron con que hacían playback y les retiraron todos sus premios. Tienes razón, mejor no te llamaré así, no pareces falsa.
  * Ja, espero no serlo. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, chico americano?
  * En realidad soy canadiense, pero llegué a vivir a Estados Unidos a los 12 años.
  * ¡Oh, perdonad!
  * No, no hay problema, aunque cabe aclarar que los canadienses somos más agradables- respondí con un guiño.



 

Millie sonrió de una manera tan agradable, que no pude evitar inclinarme para besarla, a lo que ella aceptó mi movimiento y compartimos un instante en que sólo nuestros labios se tocaban de manera sincronizada.

  
_Tonight_  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

 

Cuando nos separamos, algo sucedió, que Millie perdió el equilibrio y cayó en mis brazos, con un grito de espanto tan cómico, que parecía sacado de una película de _Bridget Jones_. Todo sucedió tan de repente, que cuando menos me di cuenta ya la tenía como en pose de portada de novela rosa barata, de esas que tienen a Fabio en un barco.

 

  * ¡CONSÍGANSE UN CUARTO!- Escuché gritar a Noah, desde dentro del departamento.



 

Millie y yo reímos y nos miramos a los ojos, cuando de repente ella los entornó, como escrutando mi rostro.

 

  * ¡Tienes pecas!- expresó con la alegría de un niño que acaba de abrir una sorpresa –Toda la cara con pecas. Tu rostro está tan estrellado como el cielo que se encuentra arriba de nosotros.- lo decía mientras pasaba sus dedos, curiosamente, como si mis pecas fueran agujeros de braille y ella intentara leerlos.
  * Vaya, vaya, vaya, la inglesita se nos pone poeta cuando está ebria.
  * ¡No estoy ebria!
  * ¿Entonces por qué te caíste?
  * No sé perdí el equilibrio. Pero mira… -se paró en un solo pie, para demostrar que podía guardar el equilibrio –No he perdido el equilibro por completo así que no estoy ebria todavía.
  * Bueno, vamos a solucionar eso.- la tomé de la mano para llevarla a la cocina por otra cerveza.
  * Señor Finn, ¿está tratando de embriagarme?- preguntó mientras la llevaba hacia allá, con el conocido tono de la película _El Graduado_. Sólo la ví y le expresé una sonrisa maliciosa que revelaba mis intenciones.
  * ¿Y cómo haré para regresar a casa?- preguntó, con auténtica preocupación.
  * Yo te llevo, no te preocupes. Nada más me dices a la hora que te quieras ir.
  * Vale, me mola la idea.



 

 _Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
  


**_Millie PoV_ **

La noche había sido la leche. Conocí a un hermoso chico pecoso y muy guay, al que apodé Finnegan por el personaje de Grandes Esperanzas, y supongo que yo también le gusté porque me besó. Sin embargo tantas cervezas hicieron efecto y, además de sentirme maravillosamente mareada y relajada, tenía unas urgentes ganas de hacer pis.

 

Como pude, me dirigí al servicio, y recordé que no había visto a Sadie desde que Calpurnia había tocado. Le pedí a Gaten que me ayudara a buscarle, para decirle que Finn me llevaría a casa, por si ella quería quedarse más tiempo.

 

Al salir del baño, vi a Gaten cerrando la puerta de una habitación y con una cara entre sorpresa y espanto. Me vio y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

 

  * No vayas a entrar ahí, no creo que te guste lo que verás.- Dijo con un tono intermedio entre preocupación y burla. No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, así que mi curiosidad pudo más que mi precaución.
  * No, ¡yo creo que sí me va a gustar!- Entré a la habitación y vi la escena de una película porno: Adam, el compañero de piso de Gaten, de pie, mientras Sadie estaba en cuatro en la cama
  * ¡JODER, SADES!- grité de asombro, interrumpiendo toda acción. No había sido mi intención, pero estaba que flipaba con la escena.
  * ¡MILLIE!- contestó Sadie, intentando cubrirse con las sábanas, mientras que Adam, se escondía, inclinándose detrás de la cama. Inmediatamente cerré mis ojos y me tapé con las manos, para evitar seguir viendo cómo se follaban a mi mejor amiga.
  * Perdona, perdona tanto jaleo, sólo… ya me voy… me lleva Finn a casa…- le dije como pude.
  * ¿Finn? ¿Quién es Finn?- cierto, Sadie, no estaba cuando Jack lo presentó.
  * El vocalista de la banda, es amigo de Jack… cualquier cosa, le reclamas a él… me voy…- y salí lo más rápido que pude.



 

Cuando salí Gaten estaba que se partía de la risa, por lo que cabreada, le pegué un porrazo en el brazo.

 

  * ¿Por qué no fuiste más específico? Si me hubieras dicho que se estaban follando a Sadie, mejor ni me meto.
  * JA JA JA JA JA, PERDONA MILLIE, JA JA JA JA
  * ¿Pero qué te pensabas? ¡Los vi, desnudos! ¡Y por dios, qué tetas las de Sadie!- Gaten abrió los ojos entre sorpresa y malicia – demasiada información, ya me voy, muchas gracias por todo, me divertí mogollón- me despedí con un abrazo.
  * Cuando quieras Millie, mi casa es tu casa.



 

Llegué con Finn, quien me vio con cara de contrariedad y me preguntó qué me había pasado. Le conté y empezó a reírse con la misma intensidad que Gaten cuando me vio salir de la habitación. La verdad es que, al recordarlo, la situación sí fue bastante graciosa y la impresión me ayudó a que se me bajara la borrachera que empezaba a sentir.

 

Al subir al coche, Finn encendió la radio, abrió la guantera y sacó un paquete de tabaco, de dónde sacó un cigarrillo.

 

  * ¿Te importa si fumo?- preguntó, más por educación que por consideración, ya que no se le veía intención de no hacerlo si le decía que sí, aunque la realidad era que no me importaba.
  * \- le contesté. Empecé a sentir nuevamente el efecto el alcohol. La impresión del incidente con Sadie no fue suficiente para bajarme todo el pedo, aunque seguía lo suficientemente consciente como para dirigir a Finn.



 

_The moon is on my side (Nananananana)_  
I have no reason to run (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
The angels never arrived (Nananananana)  
But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)  
  


Finalmente llegamos a casa. Finn me pidió que no abriera la puerta, ya que él lo haría por mí -¡Qué galante!- pensé, aunque al salir me di cuenta que mi equilibrio no era el óptimo para salir por mi propio pie del coche.

 

Finn me llevó tomada del brazo hacia la puerta. Afortunadamente vivimos en el primer piso del edificio, por lo que no tuvimos que subir demasiadas escaleras.

 

  * Bien, éste es mi piso.- le dije al llegar a la puerta y empecé a jugar con las llaves. ¡Anda Millie, invítalo a pasar! -¿Quieres pasar?
  * Creí que nunca lo pedirías… –contestó Finn, mientras se acercaba a besarme nuevamente, con más pasión que la primera vez. Como podía, trataba de abrir la puerta, sin dejar de besarlo, hasta que tuve que interrumpirlo, ya que no encontraba la cerradura.



 

Entramos al piso y al cerrar la puerta, Finn me puso contra ella. Sentía sus manos tocando mi cuello, mis hombros, pasando por mi espalda hacia mi cintura. También sentía que el alcohol nuevamente estaba en el límite de mi mente, haciéndome sentir mareada pero de una forma agradable.

 

Lo dirigí hacia el sofá de la sala y, como en las películas, lo empujé de los hombros para que quedara acostado, mientras me subía encima. Sus manos se movían acariciando mi espalda de arriba abajo, tomando mi trasero, mientras que su boca iba de la mía hacia mi cuello, con ligeros mordiscos, y yo entrelazaba mis dedos en su nuca, jugando con su pelo.

  
_Tonight_  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
  


De repente se detuvo…

 

**_Finn PoV_ **

No lo niego, me la estaba pasando súper chido con Millie. Era una chava con la que podía platicar, divertida, de risa fácil y humor similar al mío.

 

Al llevarla a su casa, pensé en seguir hasta donde ella me dejara… pero algo no estaba bien. Decía que se sentía bien, que no estaba demasiado ebria, pero al bajar del coche me di cuenta que no era así.

 

Me dejó pasar a su casa, me aventó al sillón y empezó a besarme como si no hubiera un mañana. Sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que no lo estaba disfrutando, pero mentiría si dijera que no me sentía incómodo. Así como no es mi estilo usar a las chavas para una sola noche, tampoco es mi estilo aprovecharme de su estado de inconsciencia, así que me detuve.

 

  * ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Millie, consternada.
  * Millie, estás demasiado ebria.
  * No lo estoy – contestó con un reclamo
  * Casi te caes al salir del auto, y no importa qué tan hermosa y sensual seas, no puedo hacer esto si tú no estás plenamente consciente y convencida de querer hacerlo.
  * ¡Pero sí lo estoy! – reclamó
  * No, no lo estás. Créeme que ahora sí te voy a aplicar el cliché de “no eres tú, soy yo”… aunque en este caso sí eres tú…- le contesté con una risa ligera



 

Millie pasó de la consternación a la furia, después parecía que empezaría a reír… pero se puso a llorar. ¿Qué carajos pasó aquí?

 

  * Perdona- habló entre sollozos –es que pensé que no te gustaba lo suficiente, pero entendí que en realidad eres decente, porque no quieres aprovecharte de mí, no quieres tronarme mi cerecita si yo no estoy convencida de ello.
  * ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ERES VIRGEN?!- pregunté demasiado asombrado como para moderar mi volumen.
  * ¡Sí! ¡Pero en verdad quería hacerlo! ¡O eso creí!- siguió sollozando y me acerqué a abrazarla… un poco confundido, ya que en verdad no tenía ni puta idea de cómo sentirme al respecto. ¡Wow! Creo que nunca había tenido oportunidad de estar con una chica virgen… ni siquiera cuando yo dejé de serlo… pero no podía contrariar mis principios.



 

Siguió llorando un poco más, pegada en mi pecho, hasta que se calmó. Empezó a juguetear con mi pelo… algo tienen mis chinos, que nunca se escapan de ser tocados, jalados, enredados, o lo que sea que quieran hacer con ellos.

 

Me recosté un poco en el sillón y ella quedó sobre mí, con su cabeza en mi pecho, mis manos en su cabello, hasta quedarnos dormidos.

   
_So if by the time the bar closes_  
And you feel like falling down  
I’ll carry you home tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi intención es traducir al inglés esta historia, por lo que traduje la expresión "pop the cherry" para perder la virginidad.


	3. Con ayuda de mis amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la fiesta, Millie amanece con una gran resaca y algo más...

_With a Little Help from my Friends – Jim Sturgess & Joe Anderson version_

_What would you do if I sang out of tune_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me_

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key_

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_He gets high with a little help from his friends_

_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_

**_Millie PoV_ **

****

La luz del sol entró intensamente por la ventana del salón, y desperté confundida y con resaca.

 

Al principio no recordaba dónde estaba, así que me incorporé rápidamente para observar a mi alrededor. El movimiento súbito hizo que sintiera agujetas en el cerebro. ¡Joder, qué dolor!

 

De pronto, lo vi a mi derecha, durmiendo apaciblemente. _Finnegan_ , el chico guay de anoche. Se veía tan hermoso a la luz del día. Empecé a recordar los eventos de la madrugada: el baile, el canto, los besos, las caricias… ¡JODER, ME CAGO EN LA PUTA LECHE! ¡ME COMPORTÉ COMO UNA VERDADERA GILIPOLLAS! Empecé a llorar… luego estúpidamente le confesé que era virgen, ¡QUÉ TE PENSABAS, MILLIE! Ese era el problema, no pensaba…

 

  * Buenos días, pastel de cerecita- habló Finn de repente, aún recostado, sacándome de mis cavilaciones… añadiendo más cal a la herida de mi orgullo.
  * Basta, no lo menciones, me muero de vergüenza.- le respondí mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos.
  * ¡Ok, ok! Lo siento… es sólo que fue… extraño, ja ja ja.
  * ¡FINN!



 

Fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta del piso abriéndose. Podría ser Noah, o incluso Sades... Finn y yo rápidamente nos incorporamos para quedar sentados… ¡oh, coño! Mi cabeza.

 

  * ¡BUENOS DÍAS, ZORRA!- Era Sadie, en tono pícaro, abriendo ojos y boca desmesuradamente, al vernos en el sofá a Finn y a mí.
  * Ja ja, mira quien lo dice, señorita _Brazzers_ \- le espeté una risa sarcástica mientras ella me mostraba el dedo medio de su mano derecha. –Sadie, él es Finn, el mejor amigo de Jack, pero ayer estabas demasiaaaado ocupada y no te lo presentaron.
  * Hola Finn, soy Sadie, la roomie, mejor amiga, hermana, madre sustituta y novia cuando es necesario, de esta pomposa petulante. - se acercó Sadie, extendiendo la mano.



 

  * ¿Uh? ¿Novia?- preguntó Finn, con una verdadera cara de duda.
  * Sí, fingimos ser novias cuando flirtean guarros con nosotras. Cosas de chicas.- respondí yo. -En realidad sólo lo hemos hecho una vez, en Londres, cuando un yonkie quiso tontear con Sadie en un Pub. Desde entonces, hicimos un pacto, de alejarnos a los guarros cada vez que lo necesitáramos, fingiendo ser tortillas.
  * Uhm, ok. Yo también he fingido ser novio de Jack, sólo para ver el mundo arder.- expresó de forma casual y natural, como cosa de todos los días.
  * ¿Por qué?- preguntamos Sadie y yo al mismo tiempo.
  * Verán, Jack la pasó muy mal al salir del clóset. De hecho, salió más por obligación que por convicción, ya que lo molestaban mucho en la escuela. Los chavos lo fastidiaban llamándolo “jotita”, “mariposón” y demás apodos. Él pensaba que si lo admitía, dejarían de molestarlo, pero eso sólo encendió la mecha. Siguieron jodiéndolo, hasta que un día yo también “salí del closet” diciendo que dejaran en paz a mi novio o se las verían conmigo. No es que me tuvieran miedo, pero nadie se atrevía a meterse conmigo. Después, cada vez que nos encontrábamos con un círculo de gente homofóbica, fingíamos ser novios, sólo para que ellos fueran los que se alejaran de nosotros. Fue nuestro escudo contra gente estúpida y prejuiciosa.



 

Sades y yo escuchamos con fascinación la historia. Tener esa clase de apoyo en momentos difíciles te hacía valorar la calidad de la persona. Sadie en especial estaba conmovida, casi al punto de las lágrimas, puesto que ella también vivió la salida del armario de Noah, que aunque no fue tan crítica, sí sufrió rechazo y burlas de la gente.

 

  * ¡Ay Finn!- Sadie se acercó a abrazarlo –¡Eres bien chido! Mills, no pudiste escoger mejor partido para que te tronara tu cerecita.
  * ¡No, no, nada de eso pasó, naaaada!- empezamos a balbucear Finn y yo al mismo tiempo, con grandes aspavientos y nuestras caras rojas como el tomate. – En fin- logró decir Finn –creo que ya es hora de irme, no se vaya a enojar mi “novio” por no llegar a dormir… aunque seguro ni cuenta se dio. ¡Bye Sadie, gusto en conocerte!
  * Igual, Finn- Sadie seguía con una sonrisa pícara mientras nos observaba al dirigirnos hacia la puerta.



 

Al llegar a ella, Finn quiso despedirse de mí con un beso, pero no me había lavado aún. Un poco decepcionado, me aseguró que conseguiría mi número con Jack, ya que su móvil se había quedado sin batería.

 

_What do I do when my love is away_

_Does it worry you to be alone?_

_How do I feel by the end of the day_

_Are you sad because you're on your own_

_I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Yeah, I get high with a little help from my friends_

_Oh, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

Sadie y yo regresamos a nuestras habitaciones y dormimos hasta las 3 menos cuarto, que fue la hora en que llegaron Noah y Jack, con hamburguesas y patatas fritas para todos. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de pasar toda la noche fuera de casa y aparecerse hasta esas horas… por Dios, mis ideas suenan como las de mi madre.

 

  * ¡Buenos días, mis bellas durmientes!- Dijo Noah al vernos salir de nuestras habitaciones -¿Qué tal la cruda?
  * ¡Hasta que te hacéis el aparecido! ¿Dónde estabas? – Millie, suenas como tu madre…
  * Llegué a las 10, pero estaban dormidísimas. Hasta me metí a bañar y canté a todo pulmón. Naaada las despertó.
  * Me consta - añadió Jack
  * ¡Bueno ya! Yo estoy bien, Millie creo que no tanto- cortó Sadie con la discusión doméstica y contestó por las dos la pregunta inicial de Noah.
  * Conozco un excelente remedio canadiense para tu malestar- dijo Jack dirigiéndose a mí, mientras alzaba las cejas, y yo abría desmesuradamente los ojos. ¡Claro que lo sabe, Millie, es su mejor amigo! –Por cierto- añadió –le di tu número y dice que el filtro de perrito de _Snapchat_ ya está muy choteado y que tu bra de corazoncitos está muy mono- empezó a burlarse de mí, por mi foto de perfil con el popular filtro de cara de perro y un sujetador de figuras de corazones que Noah me dio en mi cumpleaños, puesto en la cabeza.
  * ¡JACK!- le pegué un tortazo en el brazo.
  * ¡MILLIE, DEJA DE PEGARLE A MI NOVIO!- gritó Noah en tono de reclamo
  * ¡NOAH!- también reclamé, señalando a Jack
  * ¡BURRO!- añadió Sadie, haciéndonos romper a todos en carcajadas. Sadie siempre cortaba de tajo las discusiones inútiles.
  * Bueno, bueno, empecemos a comer, que muero de hambre- continuó Noah



 

_Do you need anybody_

_I need somebody to love_

_Could it be anybody_

_I want somebody to love_

_Would you believe in a love at first sight_

_Yeah, I'm certain that it happens all the time_

_What do you see when you turn out the light_

_I can't tell you but I know it's mine_

Transcurrió el resto de la tarde sin novedades. Observaba mi móvil por si llegaba algún mensaje, no sin antes cambiar la foto de _Whatsapp_ por una más presentable, con ayuda de Jack y Noah, que se sienten autoridades para tirar fotos con “el mejor ángulo”.

 

  * ¡Deja de estar viendo ese maldito teléfono!- espetó Noah, cuando lo revisé por enésima vez – A ver, dámelo- extendió la mano, tomó mi móvil, lo desbloqueó (¡Maldito, tiene mi contraseña y yo sin saberlo!) y estuvo jugueteando un rato con él. - Toma, si tantas ganas tienes de hablarle, hazlo tú, ya te agregué su contacto.



Me  devolvió el móvil, mostrándome en la pantalla un nuevo contacto, titulado “Finn mi amor” y muchos emojis de corazones. ¡Estoy que mato a este tío! Pero pude ver la foto de perfil de Finn, tocando la guitarra, con sus hermosos rizos alborotados en toda la cabeza, su cara estrellada con pecas y sus deliciosos labios rosados mostrando su dentadura perfecta en una sonrisa… Millie, contrólate.

 

Decidí darle hasta la noche, no quería que Finn pensara que estaba desesperada… no es que lo estuviera en verdad. Muy en el fondo agradecía a Noah el haberme agregado su contacto. En verdad quería volver a verlo.

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends_

_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_

Al llegar la noche, no tenía ningún mensaje de Finn, por lo que decidí escribirle. ¡Anda, que estamos en el siglo XXI y no debe ser raro ni inusual que una chica textee al chico que le gusta!

 

 **Millster:** ¿Hola, _Finnegan_? Soy Millie

 

Esperé varios minutos que parecieron eternos, hasta que aparecieron en la pantalla del móvil el doble tick y la leyenda “Finn mi amor está escribiendo”… Coño, debo cambiar el nombre del contacto… pero al menos  no me ha dejado en visto.

 

_Do you need anybody?_

_I just need someone to love_

_Could it be anybody?_

 

 **Finnlard:** Hola Mills!

 

 **Millster:** ¿Cómo estáis?

 

 **Finnlard:** Bien linda foto;) aunq extraño tu bra de corazoncitos (emoji pícaro)

 

 **Millster:** (emoji cara roja)

 

 **Finn:** (emojis de risa)

 

 **Finnlard:** Oye, tienes planes para mañana?

 

 **Millster:** No, solo hacer la colada en la lavandería.

 

 **Finnlard:** Uuuuuuy q divertido, yay!

 

 **Millster:** Ja ja, sí, no sabéis cuánto

 

 **Finnlard:** Bueno bueno, t gustan los perros? Mi universidad está organizando un evento de pasea un perro

 

 **Finnlard:** Habra colecta y se donara a un regufio de animales

 

 **Finnlard:** refugio

 

 **Millster:** Me molan más los gatos, pero sí me gustan los perros. ¿A qué hora es?

 

 **Finnlard:** A las 3, si quieres paso x ti J

 

 **Millster** : Vale J no puedo esperar!

 

 **Finnlard:** ;) te veo mañana entonces

 

¡Bien! Mañana saldré a una cita con Finn, e indirectamente había sido gracias a Noah.

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Get by with a little help from my friends_

_Try with a little help from my friends_

_I get by with a little help from my friends_

_With a little help from my friends_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Como lo indiqué en el capítulo anterior, mexicanicé la expresión "pop the cherry", para poder decir que el apodo de Finn a Millie es "cherry pie"  
> 2\. La parte en que Sadie dice "buenos días zorra" fue inspirada en The Big Bang Theory.


	4. Gracias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie y Finn tienen su cita

_Thank you - Dido_

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why_

_I got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window_

_And I can't see at all_

_And even if I could, it'd all be grey_

_But your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me that it's not so bad_

_It's not so bad_

**_Finn Pov_ **

****

Me quise hacer el difícil no buscando a Millie por whatsapp inmediatamente después de que Jack me pasó su número. ¡Cuál fue mi sorpresa, que ella me contactó primero! ¡Bien Finnlard, la traes loca!

 

Acordamos vernos al día siguiente para el evento de perros de la Academia. Amo a los animales, pero se pueden ir mucho al cuerno si de conquistar a una hermosa chica se trata. No… no es verdad, si voy a estar un rato con los perros…

 

Llegué por Millie a la hora acordada y ella ya estaba lista. Puntualidad inglesa, le llaman.

 

En el evento estuvimos jugando con varios perros. La dinámica era así: pagabas 25 centavos por pasear 20 minutos el perro que quisieras y podías jugar con él y con los perros de otros participantes, siempre y cuando los canes no se pelearan. La gente podría pensar que es  ilógico pagar por pasear a un perro, cuando lo común es que sea al revés: que la gente le pague a alguien más para que saque al animal a ejercitarse, pero como fue por una buena causa, tuvo bastante aceptación. Además, la mayoría de los asistentes eran estudiantes que viven en dormitorios o apartamentos donde no pueden tener mascotas.

 

Millie elegía a los perros más grandes y peludos, pero la pobre era tan frágil y pequeña, que más bien parecía que ellos eran quienes la paseaban. Aun así parecía disfrutar mucho la actividad. Y eso que dijo que no le gustaban tanto los perros…

 

  * ¡Esto le molaría mucho a Sadie!- dijo Millie al subir a mi auto, cuando nos fuimos –Y bien, señor Finnegan, ¿qué planes tenéis para el resto de la tarde?
  * ¿Quieres ver una película en mi casa o en la tuya?- lo mencioné casual.
  * Finn…- Millie me miró con ojos de sospecha –Sé exactamente lo que significa “ver películas en casa de alguien”…- arrugó los ojos y alzó una ceja, con un tono acusatorio.
  * ¡NO, NO QUISE DECIR ESO! Bueno sí… o sea, si quiero ver una película… pero si verla de verdad…- Balbuceaba sin atinar a decir nada en orden coherente ¡MALDITA SEA MILLIE, TUS MALOS PENSAMIENTOS HACEN QUE PIERDA LA CABEZA!
  * Vale, vamos – contestó Millie a carcajadas - pero yo la elijo, para asegurarme que tus intenciones son buenas- terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.



 

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay_

_My head just feels in pain_

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today_

_I'm late for work again_

_And even if I'm there, they'll all imply_

_That I might not last the day_

_And then you call me_

_And it's not so bad, it's not so bad_

Eligió _Grandes Esperanzas_ , lo cual no me sorprendió en absoluto. Dijo que esa película la había marcado tanto, que tenía la necesidad de mostrársela a todos sus conocidos. Pasamos primero a su casa por el DVD. Pudimos habernos quedado ahí, pero estaba invadida por sus roomies, quienes pusieron cara de hartazgo cuando mencioné qué película veríamos. Al parecer ya los tenía un poco cansados. Ignoro cuántas veces la habrán visto.

 

Nos sentamos en el piso, con la espalda recargada en el sillón. Millie abrazaba sus rodillas y prestaba mucha atención a la película, como si nunca la hubiera visto. Yo estaba desparramado como huevo crudo entre el sillón y en el suelo. A veces subía una rodilla, otras veces la bajaba.

 

“Debe ser que las cosas son, o no son, de cierta manera. El color de un día. Lo que se sentía ser niño. La sensación del mar salado en las piernas quemadas por el sol. El agua a veces es amarilla. A veces es roja. Pero el color que queda en la memoria depende del día. No voy a contar esta historia tal como ocurrió. Voy a contarla tal como yo la recuerdo.” Millie repetía el primer diálogo de la película. Esperaba que no se la pasara recitando la película, porque entonces pondría la misma cara hastiada que Noah y Sadie, pero no, solamente dijo eso y continuamos viéndola. Alguno que otro diálogo lo decía en voz alta, y la observaba cuando lo hacía, no perdía de vista la pantalla y la expresión de su cara cambiaba según el tono del diálogo.

 

“Deme su mano. ¿Sabe lo que es esto? Es mi corazón. Y está destrozado. ¿Puede sentir eso?” Repetía casi entre sollozos. Realmente le apasionaba la trama. Creo que sería buena actriz.

 

“Oh Finn, ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme?” Fue el último diálogo que repitió, lo cual me hizo voltear a verla al escuchar mi nombre, pero inmediatamente saqué esa idea de mi mente. Al iniciar los créditos finales empezó a cantar la canción _Life in Mono_ , con que termina el filme.

 

  * ¿Y bien, qué te ha parecido?- preguntó Millie
  * La señora Dinsmoor estaba realmente loca. Era una mujer manipuladora y vengativa. Mira que utilizar a una niña inocente para vengarse de todos los hombres… Y ese Finn… también que se dejaba y vivía con una falsa ilusión que él sólo se construyó. Ya no me llames _Finnegan_ , me lo recordará y me hará enojar, ja ja ja.
  * Ja ja ja, está bien, serás sólo Finn. Aunque no justifico a la Sra. Dinsmoor, si alguien me lastimara así, trataría de devolverla, pero lo haría yo, no manipularía a alguien más para que lo hiciera por mí.
  * Señorita Millie, usted es perversa- la miré con arrugando los ojos y nos reímos como idiotas.



 

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos el uno al otro. Desde que volví a verla, tenía deseos de  besarla, así que tomé su cara entre mis manos y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Ella respondió y estuvimos besándonos un buen rato, primero con suavidad y después subiendo la intensidad y la pasión.

 

Mordisqueé un poco su labio inferior y ella rió. Nuestras lenguas bailaban, como si quisieran fundirse. Me dirigí a su cuello y escuché que soltaba un ligero gemido. Sus manos estaban en mi cuello, después subieron a mi cabeza.

 

Empecé a tocar su pecho y bajé lentamente mi mano derecha hacia sus senos. No opuso resistencia, por lo que seguí tocando su seno izquierdo, mientras que con mi otra mano la abrazaba por la espalda, introduciendo mi mano dentro de su blusa, para sentir el contacto de su suave piel. Sus manos pasaban de mi cabeza hacia mi espalda, recorriéndola lentamente y causándome escalofríos, aunque agradables.

_And I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh, just to be with you_

_Is having the best day of my life_

Introdujo sus manos dentro de mi playera, hundiendo sus uñas ligeramente en mi espalda. Empecé a desabotonar su blusa, mientras besaba sus clavículas, bajando lentamente y besando esas almohadillas de carne, cubiertas por un pedazo de tela, que eran sus senos. De pronto, me empujó suavemente para apartarme, mientras respirábamos pesadamente.

 

Introduje mis manos dentro de sus pantalones y ella se tensó un poco, pero le dirigí sus manos a mi entrepierna para indicarle que ella podía hacer lo mismo y estar en igualdad de circunstancias. Empezamos a tocarnos primero por encima de la ropa y después por dentro.

_Push the door, I'm home at last_

_And I'm soaking through and through_

_Then you handed me a towel_

_And all I see is you_

_And even if my house falls down now_

_I wouldn't have a clue_

_Because you're near me_

  * Creo que debemos detenernos… debemos detenernos… creo…- Sus labios decían una cosa, pero su lenguaje corporal decía otra, porque entre más lo repetía, más acercaba su cuerpo al mío. -No Finn, de verdad, debemos deternos.-Y ahora sí, sus manos me apartaron de manera más firme y me detuve.



_And I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh, just to be with you_

_Is having the best day of my life_

 

Me aparté como me lo pidió, añorando su cuerpo.

 

  * ¿No estás molesto?- Me preguntó, ya que sin darme cuenta, estaba en silencio, mirando hacia la nada y respirando pesadamente.
  * No, para nada, sólo me quedé ido.
  * Lo siento Finn, sólo que ahora si estoy consciente…-hablaba preocupada mientras se volvía a abotonar la blusa.
  * No te preocupes Mills, no te voy a obligar a hacer nada de lo que no estés segura.- Quizá sí estaba un poco frustrado… ok de acuerdo, sí estaba MUY frustrado, pero debía respetar su decisión.



 

Nos quedamos abrazados, sentados en el piso, cuando escuchamos a Jack entrar.

 

  * ¡Ay perdón! creo que interrumpí algo…-Jack hizo ademán de volver a irse.
  * ¡No seas mamón!- le contesté riendo, y Millie también rió. En realidad no había interrumpido, porque ya nada estaba sucediendo.



Llevé a Millie a su casa. Mañana había escuela y no quería desvelarse demasiado. No quería dejarla ir, pero no podía retenerla. ¡Ay Millie! Sólo me dejas con las ganas y provocas que te desee más.

_And I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh, just to be with you_

_Is having the best day of my life_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Grandes Esperanzas" fue mi película favorita durante 10 años e inspiró el título de este fic, aunque sus historias no tienen nada que ver.


	5. Te deseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se cierra el trato

I want you – Savage Garden

Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place  
Where your crystal minds and magenta feelings  
Take up shelter in the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chica cherry cola

Millie PoV

\- ¿PERO POR QUÉ LO DETUVISTE?- Me espetó Sadie, casi retándome. Estábamos en nuestra habitación, cada una sentada a la cabecera de su propia cama.  
\- No lo sé… sentí que no estaba bien. Sólo lo conozco de hace un día- contesté con cierta timidez.  
\- Mills… yo me tiré a Adam el primer día que lo conocí. Créeme, el tiempo es relativo.  
\- Sí, pero él no era tu primera vez…  
\- ¡Ay Mills! Si esperas al príncipe azul, que te enamore y planee desvirgarte a la luz de la luna, con ángeles tocando en sus liras música romántica, y te declare su amor eterno mientras cae una lluvia de estrellas, te quedarás virgen hasta que seas vieja e incogible. ¡No va a pasar, créeme!

Le había contado todo a Sadie, que casi tuve rollo con Finn, pero que lo detuve. No era que no quisiera, sólo que no quería que pasara tan pronto. Nunca le había dado demasiada importancia a la virginidad, ya que pensaba que estaba sobrevalorada. No esperaba a mi príncipe azul, que planeara todo perfecto como en las pelis, ni tampoco esperaba sentirme totalmente embriagada de amor, como Sadie lo expresaba.

Durante mi adolescencia veía cómo mis amigas del cole se acostaban con los primeros tíos que se les ponían en frente, como si la virginidad fuera una enfermedad de la que quisieran deshacerse lo más pronto posible. Yo no pensaba así, ya que sí quería que la primera vez fuera más memorable, no sólo con un tío cualquiera que conociera en un club, del que no supiera su nombre, y tal vez no quería que con Finn las cosas fueran demasiado rápidas. Él no era material para rollo de una noche.

 

I don't need to try to explain  
I just hold on tight and If it happens again  
I may move so slightly to the arms  
And the lips and the face  
Of The Human Cannonball that  
I need to I want to

 

-Millie, si de verdad quieres hacerlo con él, ¡hazlo! Tú misma has dicho que no tienes grandes expectativas sobre el amor y el sexo. Digo, el sexo con amor es hermoso, pero si es sólo por diversión y disfrute, ¿qué es lo que te detiene?

-No lo sé… en verdad quisiera hacerlo, pero algo que no logro descifrar me detiene-¿Será que me estoy enamorando? Si sólo he visto a este tío dos veces…

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Tal vez… de que me lastime. 

-Si no involucras sentimientos, no saldrás lastimada. Tampoco es que te vayas a enamorar, ¿o sí Mills?- alzó una ceja al hacer esa pregunta ¡COÑO! Odio cuando Sadie lee mis pensamientos.

-No, ¿qué va? Creo que ninguno de los dos buscamos nada más que pasar un buen rato.

-Está bien, sólo mantenlo presente todo el tiempo y asegúrate que él también. ¡Ah, y otra cosa!- Sadie comenzó a hurgar en su cajón de la mesita de noche, que separaba nuestras camas gemelas, sacando unos cuadros de aluminio que me eran muy familiares y colocándolos en mis manos -¡Cuídense! No quiero tener sobrinos aún, ni tampoco te vaya a pegar una infección o algo. Caras vemos, genitales no sabemos, ja ja ja ja.

Sadie, siempre tan oportuna para cortar de tajo los temas serios, pero es una de las razones por las que le quiero tanto.

Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit hig  
You'll never know what hit you when  
I get to you

Esa noche Finn me envió muchísimos textos diciendo cuánto me deseaba, que no podía esperar a volver a posar sus manos en mí y que habría querido llegar hasta el final, pero que respetaba mi decisión. Yo le confesé que también habría querido continuar y le mentí un poco diciendo que mis temores eran por la falta de anticonceptivos. Menuda tonta sería si le confesaba la verdadera naturaleza de mis temores.

Transcurrieron 2 semanas sin novedades. Clases por aquí, tareas por allá. Finn y yo nos mantuvimos conectados por Whatsapp, hablando de tonterías, compartiendo memes y mensajes de audio, y por supuesto, mensajes pícaros e insinuaciones sexuales, a las que a veces no tenía idea de cómo contestar. 

Quedamos para tomar un café el jueves a las 4, en un establecimiento muy mono a las afueras del campus de mi universidad. La academia de Artes no estaba tan lejos, por lo tanto, Finn no tendría que desplazarse demasiado. No voy a mentir, me sentía nerviosa. Todo este tiempo había tratado de acallar mi conciencia, pero lo cierto era que no podía. Tenía que tomar una decisión respecto a Finn y lo que quería hacer. ¡Qué tontería! Sabía lo que quería, sólo me estaba portando como una cría.

 

Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out  
Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out

I'm the kind of person who endorses deep commitment  
Getting comfy getting perfect is what I live for  
But a look and then a smell of perfume  
It's like I'm down on the floor  
And I don't know what I'm in for

Llegué antes que Finn y tomé asiento. No tuve que esperar mucho, Finn entró aproximadamente 5 minutos después, y suspiré al verlo. Sonaré cursi, pero fue como verlo entrar en cámara lenta con una musiquilla de fondo, mientras toda su guapura llenaba e iluminaba el lugar, como si reflectores imaginarios se posaran en él. ¡Joder, qué guay es!

-¡Mills, qué bien hueles!- me saludó con un abrazo y notó que me rocié perfume -¿Cómo estás?

-¡Hola Finn! Bien, gracias. Ya sabes: tareas, escuela, profesores, un músico me invitó a salir, lo usual.

-Sí, conmigo igual: partituras, instrumentos, escalas, invité a salir a una chava que se cae de buena, lo de todos los días.

Sonreí cuando pronunció esas palabras y nos quedamos embobados viéndonos el uno al otro, hasta que llegaron a tomarnos la orden. Yo pedí un latte y Finn un espresso, además de una chiabatta de jamón con queso, porque como buen hombre, siempre tenía hambre, aunque yo no tenía idea de dónde metía tanta comida, era tan delgado.

Conversation has a time and place in the interaction  
Of a lover and a mate but the time of talking  
Using symbols, using words can be likened  
To a deep sea diver who is swimming with a raincoat

Pasamos toda la tarde entre charlas, risas y bromas. Me habló del divorcio de sus padres y yo le conté que los míos seguían casados, criando a 4 hijos y uno de ellos fuera del país. Entre muchas de las cosas que hablamos, salió el tema de cuántas parejas habíamos tenido. Yo le hablé de un novio que tuve en el cole, llamado Max, quien era bailarín y quería dedicarse al teatro musical. Se había convertido en mi novio en el penúltimo año del cole, y cuando vine a América por el intercambio, tratamos de continuar la relación a distancia, pero decidimos terminarla cuando le comuniqué mi decisión de quedarme aquí. No fue una relación muy seria, pero fue mi primer novio y el primero con el que llegué a tercera base, ya que antes de él sólo había salido con algunos chicos que sólo buscaban rollos de una noche, lo cual no iba con mi estilo, así que los botaba incluso antes de terminar la cita.

-O sea que nunca te han roto el corazón- sacó como conclusión Finn.

-Podría decirse que no, aunque si me destrozó terminar con Max.

-Sí, pero fue de común acuerdo y no te cortó porque ya no te quisiera, ni te engañó con otra.

-Vale sí, en eso tenéis razón. ¿Y qué tal tú?

-A mí sí me rompieron el corazón. Sólo he tenido una novia seria, pero era una chava con problemas mentales graves –lo dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo -ella era muy celosa, posesiva, con muchísimas inseguridades y constantemente necesitaba que le reforzara que me gustaba y que me parecía bonita. Aun así me preocupaba por su bienestar y ella decía lo mismo. Sin embargo, creo que tenía tanto miedo de que la engañara, que prefirió hacerlo ella primero y se acostó con su ex. Desde entonces no busco relaciones serias y trato de no involucrarme demasiado. No quiero volver a salir lastimado, sólo quiero pasarla bien sin ataduras ni compromisos.

Vaya… sin querer Finn había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa de lo que podía esperar si me enrollaba con él. Al menos ya tenía claro que no debía enamorarme, porque no sería correspondida, pero como él decía, podríamos pasarla bien sin que un título nos estorbara.

Ya eran casi las 8 cuando vi mi reloj, porque noté por las ventanas del café que ya estaba oscuro. No podía creer que lleváramos tanto tiempo solamente charlando y bebiendo café. Finn se ofreció a llevarme a casa, aunque no era tan tarde y podía tomar el bus, pero él insistió. 

Cuando llegamos a su coche, antes de abrir la puerta me recargó suavemente en ella y se me acercó lo suficiente para besarme, pero no lo hizo y dejó que yo terminara el trabajo. Sí, me aplicó la regla del 90% de Hitch, no podía creer que en verdad funcionara. 

Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
you’ll never know what hit you when  
I get to you

Tomé su cara en mis manos y las fui bajando hacia su cuello para abrazarlo, mientras él tomaba mi cintura y me acercaba más hacia él. Estábamos tan cerca, que empecé a sentir “algo” en su entrepierna que se frotaba contra mí y yo lo disfrutaba, pero estábamos en un aparcamiento, así que me separé y le dije que debíamos entrar al coche. Al entrar, retomamos donde nos quedamos y él empezó a tocar mis pechos, lentamente bajando hacia mi cintura y mis pantalones, mientras que yo acercaba mis manos a su entrepierna.

\- ¿Quieres ir a tu casa o a la mía? – interrumpió Finn, jadeando  
\- A la tuya, en la mía está Sadie.

Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out

El camino fue demasiado largo para dos anhelantes seres que aspiran convertirse en amantes. Al llegar a la puerta de su edificio seguíamos besándonos con tanta pasión, que la poca prudencia que quedaba en nosotros, nos recordó que aún nos faltaba camino para llegar a su piso y deshacernos de la ropa que nos estorbaba.

Al entrar Finn me tomó de la mano para llegar casi corriendo a su cuarto. La primera vez que estuve aquí no pasamos de la sala, así que no estaba segura de dónde estaba, por lo que agradecí que me dirigiera. Entramos y Finn aseguró la puerta. Antes de retomar nuestro propósito me miró y me sonrió, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera sucediendo, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó con una ternura muy contrastante a la pasión con la que nos estábamos besando tan sólo hacía unos minutos.

Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place  
Where your crystal minds and magenta feelings  
Take up shelter in the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chica cherry cola

Sin despegarse de mí me fue dirigiendo hacia su cama. Empezamos a tocarnos por encima de la ropa, y poco a poco nuestras manos encontraron el camino entre ella para irla quitando lentamente: el cinturón, los pantalones, las camisas volaron por toda la habitación.

\- ¿Estás segura?  
\- Lo estoy 

Y entonces me dejé llevar y me despedí para siempre de mi virginidad.

Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
Ooh I'd die to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. El personaje de Max está basado en Maxxie de Skins  
> 2\. La vivencia de Finn con su ex novia está basada en una experiencia personal


	6. El cinturón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: contiene escenas de sexo, no muy explícitas pero puede herir sensibilidades.

La ceinture – Elodie Fregé

 

Non, pas sur la bouche même si c'est louche  
Puisque ma langue a le goût de ta vertu  
De ton honneur perdu

Finn Pov

No podía creer que estuviera pasando, pero después de dos semanas y estar jugueteando y sexteando, Millie había accedido a hacer realidad la fantasía que había añorado. ¡Vaya, mi primera virgen! No era precisamente lo que buscaba desde el principio, pero conforme la iba conociendo, la deseaba más y más. Al llegar a mi cuarto la miré para grabar en mi mente la visión de su cara anhelante de deseo, y no pude reprimir una sonrisa. Realmente era una visión celestial, por muy cursi que suene decirlo, por lo que decidí no profanarla con toda mi lujuria y la besé tiernamente.

La acerqué a la cama, mientras recorría las formas de su cuerpo, primero por encima de la ropa y después buscando el contacto con su piel, nos fuimos deshaciendo de cada prenda. Cuando le quité la blusa me detuve y solté una risa leve. Traía puesto el sostén de corazones que vi por primera vez en su foto de perfil de whatsapp, sólo que ahora cubría sus blancos senos en vez de estar en su cabeza.

\- ¿Estás segura? – le pregunté, sólo para saber que estaba completamente convencida.  
\- Lo estoy – esa fue mi tercera llamada, el show en verdad va a comenzar.

Non pas sur les lèvres même si j'en rêve  
Même si je tremble et bien que mon coeur soit nu  
Mon âme est revêtue de pudeur et d'impudence  
Sans te faire offense, mieux n'vaut pas tenter sa chance

Rien ne dure... Au dessus de la ceinture

Le quité el sostén y empecé a besar con delicadeza sus senos, mientras ella respiraba pesadamente. Toqué la entrada a su intimidad, primero por encima de sus pantaletas y ella soltó un jadeo, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba por la sorpresa. “Eres hermosa”, le dije cuando vi la expresión en su cara. Me contestó con una sonrisa sutil y su cuerpo empezó a relajarse.

Volví a besarla en los labios, mientras le quitaba el último pedazo de tela que le quedaba, mientras ella también hacía lo propio conmigo. 

Non, pas sur la bouche même sous la douche  
Même si c'est dur je te mordrai  
C'est promis, tous les coups sont permis

 

Continué tocando su intimidad, tratando de excitarla hasta que no pudiera soportarlo más. Jugaba un poco con ella fingiendo que la besaría y en seguida me alejaba, lo cual la dejaba en suspenso. En una de esas ocasiones, me jaló del cuello de la desesperación y me mordió un labio. Esa acción me excitó aún más y mordí su cuello, como vampiro atacando a su víctima.

La humedad de su entrepierna me indicó que ya estaba lista para el punto culminante, la miré a los ojos, para asegurarme. Me moví un poco hacia mi mesa de noche para sacar un condón del empaque y colocarlo. Me ayudó a ponerlo, algo que en verdad me sorprendió. “En Inglaterra tomamos las clases de educación sexual muy en serio”, me aseguró.

“Bueno… ahí voy”, le indiqué y poco a poco fui penetrándola. Traté de ir lo más lento y delicado que podía, pero no podía evitar hacerla sentir dolor. Cada que escuchaba algún gemido me detenía, aunque ella me aseguraba que estaba bien y que continuara.

Non, pas sur les lèvres même pas en rêve  
A cent pour sûr ou tu mangeras ton pain gris  
Mon coeur est endurci, ne tire pas sur l'ambulance  
Garde la potence, plus rien n'a plus d'importance

Rien ne dure... Au dessus de la ceinture

Después de unos minutos, los gemidos de dolor terminaron y empezaron los de placer, así que subí un poco la velocidad, pero no demasiado, ya que si me movía demasiado rápido, volvía a arrugar el rostro en un gesto de suplicio. Por una parte, lo agradecía porque así no terminaría demasiado rápido, pero por otra, me causaba preocupación el lastimarla.

“¿Estás bien?”, le pregunté, y asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda, poniéndome la carne de gallina. Después hundió sus uñas, mientras sus piernas abrazaban mi cadera, provocándome una excitación indescriptible. Subí más la velocidad ante esa nueva oleada de placer que me causaba su toque. Empezó a bajar sus manos hacia mis glúteos, como si quisiera que se fundieran nuestras caderas. Fuimos subiendo la velocidad, la tensión en nuestros cuerpos aumentaba, nuestra respiración cada vez más agitada. “No puedo más… voy a terminar”, tuve que confesar que no podía más. “Hazlo”, lo dijo casi como orden… y estallé.

Non, pas sur la bouche, je sais, je touche  
Le fond du lac, le temps des cerises est mort  
Le diable est dans le corps

Non, pas sur les lèvres, non c'est pas mièvre  
C'est pas le trac mais je préfère me donner crue  
Sans revers, ni refus, rendons-nous à l'évidence  
Tout est cuit d'avance, mieux n'vaut pas tenter sa chance

Rien ne dure... Au dessus de la ceinture

Nos quedamos un largo rato abrazados, mirándonos a los ojos. Yo acariciaba su rostro, retirándole los cabellos pegados con sudor de la cara, mientras ella posaba su mano en mi hombro. Dejó entrever una leve sonrisa de complicidad, como de una niña que había cometido una gran travesura y se la estaba confesando a su mejor amigo… en este caso el amigo la había cometido a su lado, y también sonreí.

Non, pas sur la bouche, je sais c'est louche  
Puisque ma peau a l'odeur de ton odeur  
Au dehors il fait chaud

Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y acarició mi pelo con movimientos constantes aunque lentos, mientras todo su aroma inundaba mis sentidos como una droga. Sentía aún sus besos palpitando por todo mi cuerpo, como esa sensación que queda en la piel después de una quemadura. 

\- ¿Te gustó? – decidí cuestionar.  
\- Sí – simplemente contestó.  
\- ¿Te dolió mucho?  
\- Al principio. Después me gustó. Mucho. – Sentí una especie de alivio después de esas palabras. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto que ella lo disfrutara tanto como yo?

Poco a poco sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos hasta que se detuvieron y su respiración se volvió pesada. Se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, como esa primera vez que nos vimos, sólo que ahora era distinto. Se sentía mejor.

Non, pas sur les lèvres, jamais de trêve  
Et pas d'assaut, le bonheur est dans la pente  
Entre le sol et le ventre, entre l'oubli et l'oubli  
Bel oiseau du paradis, joue plutôt aux jeux interdits

 

Rien ne dure... Au dessus de la ceinture.


	7. Veneno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día después del primer encuentro sexual entre Finn y Millie.

_Veneno - Ragazzi_

 

_Soy veneno que te arde en los labios,_

_veneno que derrite tu piel,_

_veneno que te inunda los sueños_

_y que se adueña de ti poco a poco,_

_soy veneno que se pierde en tus brazos,_

_veneno que recorre tu cuerpo,_

_veneno que navega en tus venas_

_y que se mete entre tus sabanas que son de seda._

Millie Pov

No me di cuenta cuando nos quedamos dormidos y desperté entre sus brazos, un poco entumida por la rara posición en que nos encontrábamos. Me acomodé con cuidado de no hacer tanto jaleo para no despertarlo. Estaba un poco preocupada por mis roomies, que no sabían dónde estaba. Antes de llegar a casa de Finn, le envié un mensaje a Sadie avisando que estaría con él, pero no le dije que no me esperara.

 

Nuevamente me dormí hasta que me despertó la luz que se filtraba por la ventana y me incorporé en la cama. ¿Qué horas serán? Me levanté para buscar mi móvil y revisar la hora, pero no lograba encontrar nada. Encontré mi sujetador y mis bragas enredados entre las sábanas, y estaba buscando el resto de mi ropa cuando Finn despertó.

 

  * Buenos días luz de estrellas, la tierra te saluda. ¿Qué haces?
  * Estoy buscando mi ropa, es día de escuela y tengo que avisar a Sadie que estoy bien.
  * ¡Ay qué ñoña eres! – le eché una mirada asesina cuando dijo eso – No, no te enojes, es sólo que no pasa nada si no vas un día, ¿O sí? - Tenía razón, nunca faltaba, no tenía que entregar nada ni exponer y no pasaría nada si un día hacía la rabona. – Ándale, regresa aquí – levantó las sábanas para que regresara a su lado, así que accedí.



 

_Porque soy veneno porque yo soy veneno_

_y si tú quieres yo te quiero_

_pero desnúdate primero_

_que no se entere la ciudad_

_porque yo soy veneno y tú el antídoto que quiero_

_igual que mato igual me muero_

_sin ti no entro una vez más._

Me acosté nuevamente a su lado, dándole la espalda, mientras me rodeaba con su brazo. De repente me sobresalté, recordando que la noche anterior no me había lavado los dientes.

 

  * ¡Necesito mi bolso, debo lavarme los dientes y enviarle un texto a Sadie! – mencioné de repente.
  * ¿Qué, cómo? ¿Cepillo y Sadie? – Finn estaba muy confundido.
  * Sí, me da la neura por la higiene y siempre cargo un cepillo de viajero y un par de bragas extra en mi bolso – le expliqué riéndome.
  * No, no te los laves. – Finn me abrazó un poco más fuerte, como para evitar que me levantara.
  * No puedo quedarme así, creo que tengo TOC por la higiene.
  * Ahorita te los lavas – Finn empezó a besarme en el cuello.
  * No Finn, ¡de verdad! – trataba de safarme de sus brazos, pero no me soltaba, aunque era una situación muy divertida y poco a poco empecé a rendirme ante su estimulación.
  * Espera, todavía no acabo contigo. – Suspiró en mi oído y volteó a verme con una mirada llena de lujuria y picardía.



 

Empezó a tocar y besar mi piel como la noche anterior. Yo tapé mi boca, insinuándole que no quería que me besara, ya que de verdad me sentía incómoda sin lavarme los dientes. De repente desapareció entre las sábanas. Sentía el toque de sus labios entre mis pechos, sus dedos pasando por mi cintura, recorriendo mi vientre y poco a poco iban bajando, hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Su lengua y sus dedos jugueteaban en ella, causando una sensación muy agradable, a pesar de seguir un poco adolorida de la actividad de la noche anterior.

 

De repente empecé a moverme al ritmo que Finn me marcaba, sentía cómo mis piernas y mi cadera se tensaban para retener esas sensaciones, y acariciaba su pelo, casi jalándolo y empujando su cabeza más cerca de mí. No quería que dejara de mover su lengua experta y cuando menos lo esperaba, sentí una descarga eléctrica en mi centro, que recorrió toda mi espina. Grité de placer y me llevé las manos a la boca, por vergüenza de que algún entrometido me escuchara.

 

Cuando terminó y mi cuerpo se relajó, vi la cara de Finn emerger entre las sábanas, con malicia en sus ojos y su sonrisa. Después, se levantó, me dio la mano y buscamos mi bolso para encontrar mi cepillo de dientes y mi móvil. Encontré el cepillo y mis bragas de emergencia en una bolsa _ziploc_ , pero no lograba encontrar mi móvil.

 

_Y es que soy veneno que te embruja el sentido,_

_veneno que naufraga en tu vientre,_

_veneno que galopa en tus noches_

_y que en tu boca se derrama lentamente,_

Fuimos al baño a lavarnos los dientes y Finn ofreció llamarme para encontrar mi móvil. Me marcó, presionó el botón de altavoz y escuchamos atentamente. El tono de marcar empezó a sonar, por lo que asumí que no se había agotado la batería y después de unos segundos escuché el timbre, pero no lográbamos encontrar de dónde venía. Finn encontró mi móvil entre el colchón y la pared. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Es algo que nunca me podré responder… pero ese pensamiento quedó interrumpido cuando Finn, un poco confundido, me mostró que en la pantalla aparecía como “Finn mi amor” y emojis de ojos enamorados. ¡MILLIE ERES UNA GILIPOLLAS, NUNCA CAMBIASTE EL NOMBRE DE FINN EN TUS CONTACTOS!

 

  * No, no malinterpretes, Noah… así lo escribió – intenté explicar.



 

Finn sólo rió y me lo dio. Solamente tenía un mensaje de whatsapp por parte de Sadie, la respuesta al que le había mandado la noche anterior, que solamente decía “ok, CUÍDATE”, por lo que asumí que no estaba preocupada.

 

Regresamos a la cama y empezamos a besarnos nuevamente, pero otra vez fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de nuestra tripa. Eran casi las 10 de la mañana y era obvio que tendríamos hambre, así que fuimos a la cocina a desayunar algo. Sólo había waffles congelados. ¡Estos hombres necesitan a alguien que les haga las compras!

 

Estaba Finn derramando jarabe en sus waffles, cuando posó su mirada en mí, fijamente. “¿Qué?”, le pregunté y empezó a sacar su lengua y moverla entre sus dientes y sus labios. Le quité el pote de jarabe, derramando un poco de éste dentro de mi boca y después entre mis senos. Solamente traía puestos el sujetador y las bragas, así que no me importó llenarme de jarabe pegajoso. Al parecer Finn no pudo soportarlo más y me volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, en la mesa de la cocina, y sacó un condón de un cajón. ¿Por qué tenía condones en la cocina? Bueno, definitivamente es algo que no me voy a preocupar en averiguar ahorita.

 

_Porque soy veneno porque yo soy veneno_

_y si tú quieres yo te quiero_

_pero desnúdate primero_

_que no se entere la ciudad_

_porque yo soy veneno y tú el antídoto que quiero_

_igual que mato igual me muero_

_sin ti no entro una vez más._

Después de terminar otra sesión de sexo en la cocina, nuestros cuerpos estaban pegajosos por el sudor, el jarabe, migas de waffles, fluidos corporales e incluso granos de azúcar.

 

  * Creo que debemos ducharnos. – mencioné
  * ¿Juntos? – Finn levantó una ceja y sonrió levemente, expresando deseo.
  * Si – contesté con una sonrisa similar a la suya



 

Abrió la ducha para templar el agua. Me quedé templándola yo en lo que él iba por unas toallas. Cuando regresó, entramos al pequeño cuadro, y nos lavamos mutuamente. Era la excusa para seguir tocándonos.

 

Salimos y nos dirigimos nuevamente a su cuarto, todavía escurriendo agua. Nos tumbamos en su cama, Finn encima mío. Estábamos tan concentrados en nuestro propio deleite, que no escuchamos la puerta principal, ni los pasos agitados, ni tampoco la puerta del cuarto de Finn abriéndose:

 

  * Finn, ¿Qué demonios pasó en la cocin…? ¡AAAAAY LO SIENTO! – Era Jack, quien estaba muy preocupado por haber visto el desastre que dejamos en la cocina, después del polvo que nos echamos.
  * ¡JACK, SALTE DE AQUÍ!
  * En verdad lo siento hermano, ja ja ja ja ja, hola Millie.



 

¿Cómo supo que era yo si Finn me tapaba con su cuerpo? Bueno, era obvio que era yo, al parecer Finn no estaba saliendo con nadie más. Saqué la cabeza de por debajo del cuerpo de Finn y saludé con la mano a Jack.

 

_Porque soy veneno porque yo soy veneno_

_y si tú quieres yo te quiero_

_pero desnúdate primero_

_que no se entere la ciudad_

_porque yo soy veneno y tú el antídoto que quiero_

_igual que mato igual me muero_

_sin ti no entro una vez más._

 

Después de la interrupción de Jack, decidí que ya era hora de marcharme. Si su roomie ya estaba de regreso, quería decir que ya eran pasadas las 3 y por lo menos tenía que hacer acto de presencia en casa.

 

Finn quiso llevarme, pero le dije que no… sentía que no me podría controlar a su lado, por lo que decidí caminar. El piso de Finn no estaba tan lejos, y si me cansaba podía tomar el bus. ¿Cansada? ¡Qué va! Lo que necesitaba era justamente cansarme, para tratar de apagar ese incendio que la llama de Finn había comenzado.

 

 

_Porque soy veneno porque yo soy veneno_

_y si tú quieres yo te quiero_

_pero desnúdate primero que no se entere la ciudad,_

_porque yo soy veneno_

_y tú ya sabes lo que quiero_

_ir dando vueltas por tu cuerpo_

_no necesito nada más_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me inspiré un poco en Neon Genesis Evangelion para este capítulo, cuando Ritsuko le cuenta a su madre que Misato estuvo desaparecida durante 2 semanas porque se la pasó teniendo sexo con su nuevo novio.


	8. Sexo y Drogas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez que Millie y Finn dan el siguiente paso en su peculiar relación, no están seguros si sólo quieren ser amigos sexuales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo se refiere a que hay gente que se mete en tu vida y te vuelves adicto a ella, como si de drogas se tratara.

_Sex and Candy – Marcy’s Playground_

_Hangin' round downtown by myself_

_And I had so much time_

_To sit and think about myself_

_And then there she was_

_Like double cherry pie_

_Yeah there she was_

_Like disco superfly_

_I smell sex and candy here_

 

Millie PoV

Al final de cuentas, Sadie sí se había cabreado conmigo por desaparecer toda la noche y parte del día, pero cuando satisfice su curiosidad y le conté todo lo que había pasado, su semblante cambió significativamente. Hasta recibí felicitaciones por, al fin, atrever a “tirarme” a Finn, como ella decía.

 

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que nuestra peculiar amistad había subido al nivel sexual. Nunca hablamos de un acuerdo, nunca pusimos reglas, sin embargo sabíamos que podíamos seguir quedando para asistir a exposiciones en museos, conciertos, ver pelis, compartir una buena comida, o bien sólo encerrarnos a follar como conejos. Incluso por _WhatsApp_ continuó el _sexting_ , en el que a veces nos enviábamos fotografías sugestivas, que borrábamos casi inmediatamente, para evitar que hackers mirones hicieran mal uso de ellas.

 

Alguna vez él sólo mencionó que no le gustaba la promiscuidad, por la experiencia que tuvo con su única novia, así que asumí que nuestra relación era exclusiva. Probablemente él me diría si otra chica captaba su atención y terminaría nuestro acuerdo, para dar oportunidad a esa nueva relación, así como yo también lo haría, si llegaba el momento.

 

Palabra clave, si. En realidad prefería ser exclusivamente de él. No me interesaba buscar una relación en otros chicos, y si la única forma de estar con Finn era en esta rara relación de amistad con beneficios, lo aceptaba, porque no quería perderlo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

 

_Who's that lounging in my chair_

_Who's that casting devious stares_

_In my direction_

_Mama this surely is a dream_

_Yeah mama this surely is a dream_

_Yeah mama this surely is a dream_

 

Finn Pov

¿Cuánto tiempo en promedio duran mis relaciones con una chava? ¿2 semanas? ¿4 quizá? Después nos separábamos, y cada quien seguía su camino. Sin embargo, con Millie no. Habían pasado 8 semanas desde que nos conocimos y casi 6 desde que nos acostamos. Incluso pasé su cumpleaños a su lado y ¡por dios, le compré un emoji con ojos enamorados, para que pensara en mí!

 

Quizá sólo me la pasaba muy bien con ella. No sólo era mi ligue del momento, realmente se estaba convirtiendo en mi amiga. Teníamos el mismo humor negro y sarcástico. No teníamos los mismos gustos en cuanto a música y películas, pero ella se mostraba interesada en conocer lo que a mí me gustaba, algo que nunca me había pasado ni siquiera con mi ex novia. Además ser amiga de Noah le daba puntos extra. Creo que yo también amaba a ese chavo tanto como Jack y agradecía que existiera en su vida. A veces me preguntaba si algún día yo también experimentaría algo como lo que tenían Jack y Noah… ¿Qué te pasa Finn?

 

_Hangin' round downtown by myself_

_And I had too much caffeine_

_And I was thinkin' 'bout myself_

_And then there she was_

_In platform double suede_

_Yeah there she was_

_Like disco lemonade_

 

Sadie, su amiga la loca, también se había vuelto amiga mía. Era una chava muy libre y en ocasiones salíamos los tres juntos, sin que ninguno se sintiera incómodo. Tal vez el hecho de que Millie y yo no fuéramos una pareja, relajaba el ambiente cuando algún tercero irrumpía en escena.

 

Llegó un momento en que dejamos de ver a Sadie porque empezó a trabajar en el Café al que Millie y yo acudíamos con regularidad. Quería comprar un auto para no depender de que nadie la llevara. Le pregunté a Millie por qué no lo había hecho ella antes. “No sé conducir en este país, me tiene hasta los huevos intentar hacerlo por la izquierda”, contestó fastidiada e incluso molesta.

 

Me ofrecí a enseñarle a conducir, pero en verdad parecía negada a hacerlo, así que dejé ese tema por la paz. Parecía que le causaba un verdadero conflicto conducir por el lado opuesto al que estaba acostumbrada, y mejor decidí ser su acompañante cada vez que necesitara que alguien la llevara. Eso si ella me lo permitía, porque era una asidua usuaria del autobús. __  
  


Nos acostábamos cada vez que teníamos ganas de hacerlo. No lo planeábamos, simplemente sucedía. A veces pasaba en su casa, dejando a la pobre de Sadie fuera de su habitación. Millie colocaba el seguro de la puerta y una pashmina en la perilla. A falta de corbatas, usaban pashminas, como la clásica clave entre los dormitorios de la universidad. Había ocasiones en que nuestras ocupaciones  nos mantenían separados y sólo podíamos practicar sexting por whatsapp, mientras nos enviábamos fotos y nos decíamos todo lo que teníamos ganas de hacernos.

 

_I smell sex and candy here_

_Who's that lounging in my chair_

_Who's that casting devious stares_

_In my direction_

_Mama this surely is a dream_

_Yeah mama this surely is a dream_

_Yeah mama this surely is a dream_

 

Algo me estaba pasando, que hacía que esta aventura fuera distinta de las demás. Quizá sólo nuestras personalidades embonaban bien juntas. Quizá Millie y yo estábamos destinados a ser amigos, sólo que no leí las señales y primero me lancé a intentar conquistarla, en vez de tan sólo conocerla. De cualquier manera, prefería tener una relación de amistad sexual, como nunca la había tenido, a no tenerla en mi vida.

 

_I smell sex and candy here_

_Who's that lounging in my chair_

_Who's that casting devious stares_

_In my direction_

_Mama this surely is a dream_

_Yeah mama this surely is a dream_


	9. Juego Retorcido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie decide poner las cartas sobre la mesa respecto a su relación con Finn.

_Wicked game- Ursine Vulpine ft. Annaca_

 

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire make foolish people do_

 

Millie PoV

 

  * Noah, tengo que hablar contigo. – me decidí a confesarle algo que me estaba atormentando desde hacía varios días.
  * ¿Qué pasa? – Noah abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con preocupación - ¿Estás embarazada?
  * ¡No seas gilipollas!
  * ¡Oh pues! ¡Hablaste tan seria, que creí que había pasado algo muy grave!
  * No, no es grave, bueno no sé.



 

Empecé a hablarle sobre el caos que se estaba apoderando de mis sentidos. El día anterior, mientras estaba con Finn en la cama, decidí preguntarle qué éramos: amigos, novios, amantes. Definir en qué tipo de relación estábamos envueltos. Cada vez que hablaba con mi madre por Skype, quería hablarle de Finn, pero no sabía cómo referirme a él. No podía decirle “el chico al que me follaba”, y decir que era mi amigo no sonaba correcto.

 

_I never dreamed that I meet somebody like you_

_And I never dreamed that I lose somebody like you_

 

Sabía que no debía enamorarme, era nuestro acuerdo implícito y jamás puesto en palabras. Nunca habíamos hablado de las condiciones, pero había empezado a sentirme confundida sobre mis sentimientos, e incluso celosa cuando Finn hablaba de alguna chica de su escuela en la que mostrara más interés que en cualquier otra. Quizá si definíamos nuestra relación como noviazgo, probablemente podría darle rienda suelta a mis sentimientos y enamorarme de verdad.

 

  * ¿Y qué te dijo?
  * Dudó un poco pero finalmente dijo que éramos amigos con beneficios. Empezó a divagar con que éramos peones en un juego de ajedrez, pero que nuestro objetivo no era vencer al rival, sino que ambos ganáramos. Una cosa muy rara, como si fuéramos del mismo bando, o eso entendí yo.
  * Músico al final de cuentas, quién sabe qué traerá en la cabeza. – reí con el comentario de Noah – ¿pero tú le mencionaste algo de lo que sientes?
  * No, no me atreví.
  * ¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres?
  * En realidad no lo sé, quiero estar con él, sí quisiera ser su novia, pero tampoco quiero perderlo por atarlo en una relación en la que él no quiera estar. Prefiero seguir con él así, a no tenerlo,



 

_No, I don't wanna fall in love_

_No, I don't wanna fall in love_

_With you_

 

  * Millie, yo creo que debes ser sincera con él, decirle lo que quieres y lo que esperas. No puedes simplemente asumir lo que piensa y siente. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor él busca lo mismo, y no lo sabrás si estás llena de miedos y preocupaciones por perderlo.
  * ¿Pero y si no?
  * Millie, deja de pensar por adelantado – Noah replicó secamente, quizá un poco exasperado. - Si no quiere lo mismo que tú, pues mejor que lo sepas ahora, antes de que te enamores de verdad y te duela más darte cuenta que él no siente lo mismo… si es que no lo siente, no estoy diciendo que así sea.



 

Noah tenía razón en cuanto a pensar por adelantado. Esa noche vería a Finn después del ensayo con su grupo y hablaría con él. Pero ¿y si él no se sentía igual?

 

_What a wicked game to play_

_To make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To let me dream on you_

 

  * Finn, ¿qué somos? – pregunté bruscamente, inmediatamente después de subirnos a su coche y cerrar las puertas.
  * ¿Uh? ¿Humanos? ¿Hombre y mujer? ¿Personas?
  * Finn, no te hagas el tonto. Ya te lo había preguntado, pero lo vuelvo a hacer. Tú y yo, ¿qué somos?



 

Finn suspiró, mirando hacia el techo del coche y tomando el volante con ambas manos. Después su mirada quedó fija hacia el frente y después miraba sus manos. Su cara expresaba duda, como sopesando las palabras y eligiéndolas cuidadosamente, antes de escupirlas.

 

  * Millie, esa vez te lo dije. Somos dos amigos, que se divierten juntos, que tienen sexo cuando tienen ganas, que se ven cuando tienen ganas, que no tienen por qué estar atados por un título. Somos dos jugadores, en el mismo bando…
  * … que esperan ganar. ¿Ganarle a quién?
  * No se trata de ganarle a nadie, simplemente ganar / ganar tú y yo. Como una inversión en la que ambos tenemos ganancias.



 

Ahora lo comparaba con finanzas…

 

  * ¿Y sería algo muy malo poner un título a nuestra relación?
  * Ya lo tiene, amigos con beneficios.
  * Ok, replanteo mi pregunta. ¿Sería muy malo subir de nivel?
  * ¿Para qué?
  * ¡Para que cuando hable con mi madre, no tenga que darle tantas explicaciones!
  * ¡Sólo dile que somos amigos! No tienes por qué entrar en detalles, en serio. Si no quieres, no le digas que nos acostamos y listo.
  * No es eso… Finn, nunca me había sentido así con ningún chico. Quiero estar contigo, valoro tu amistad, el sexo… - Finn volteó a mirarme y levantó una ceja- sí, me gusta follar contigo. ¿Sería muy malo poder decir que somos novios?



 

Nuevamente volteó a ver sus manos en el volante. Al parecer hablar de este tema lo tensaba demasiado, ya que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos. El relajado Finn Wolfhard estaba tenso y nervioso por primera vez.

 

  * Millie, yo tampoco me había sentido así con nadie. De verdad, con nadie. Realmente has cambiado todo lo que yo pensaba de las relaciones humanas. No sólo te deseo, también aprecio el lazo de amistad que hemos construido. Es grandioso tener alguien con quien hablar, realmente hablar y no sólo decir tonterías… pero no quiero atarme a un título, a una relación. Temo que en el momento en que digamos que somos novios, todo esto que hemos construido, empiece a desbaratarse. A veces los noviazgos sólo sirven para separar a la gente. Le pasa a los matrimonios y les pasa a los amigos. Le pasó a mis padres y me pasó a mí. Por eso prefiero no usar títulos, las conveniencias sociales sólo arruinan buenas relaciones.



 

¿Eso significaba que sentía lo mismo, pero sólo tenía miedo?

 

_What a wicked thing to say_

_You never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To make me dream of you!_

 

Pero mi suposición fue rápidamente acallada por lo que dijo después:

 

  * Las relaciones son un asco, los noviazgos son un asco. Suficientes problemas tenemos en la vida como para conseguirnos algunos gratis por nuestra propia cuenta. Por eso mejor dejemos pasar el momento y vivamos la vida sin preocupaciones.



 

Finn PoV

 

¿Qué carajos acabo de decir? ¿La bateé? ¡Me puso en una encrucijada y no supe cómo reaccionar! Me sinceré diciéndole que no quería una relación, pero hablé de más y ahora ya no puedo retractarme de lo que dije. ¡Wolfhard, eres un baboso!

 

Millie PoV

 

¿Pero qué coño acababa de suceder? ¿Me acaba de dar calabazas? Me quedó claro que Finn no quiere una relación y al parecer no quiere involucrarse conmigo más allá de una amistad. De lo que no estoy segura es si yo estoy dispuesta a tenerlo así… o no tenerlo para nada.

 

Condujo en silencio hasta mi edificio. No me preguntó a dónde quería ir y yo no protesté. Al llegar volteó a verme.

 

  * Millie, no quiero que pienses mal. En verdad quiero estar contigo, sólo no quiero una relación de noviazgo. Ven – me jaló suavemente hacia sus brazos y respiró suavemente en mi oído – no quiero perderte.
  * Vale, nos vemos mañana, tengo que pensar – salí de su coche sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más. Cuando llegué a la puerta del edificio, lo escuché llamarme y cuando volteé, asomaba el tronco fuera de su coche.
  * ¡Millie! ¿Pero estamos bien verdad?
  * Sí, todo está bien. Seguimos como amigos.



 

Pero me dolió pronunciar esas palabras.

 

_No, I don't wanna fall in love_

_With you_


	10. Pudo ser amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie toma una decisión

_It must have been love - Roxette_

 

_Lay a whisper on my pillow_

_Leave the winter on the ground_

_I wake up lonely, there's air of silence_

_In the bedroom and all around_

 

No pegué un ojo en toda la noche recordado las palabras de Finn. No quería una relación conmigo, pero no quería perderme. Sonaba muy contradictorio. ¿Qué era lo que no quería perder de mí?

 

Pasaba de la duda a la furia, pensando por adelantado que a lo mejor Finn sólo me quería por mi cuerpo, pero entonces pasaba a la tristeza: si no quería perderme, ¿por qué había dicho esas cosas horribles de que el amor apestaba? Y estaban mis sentimientos, esos que luchaba por no dejar crecer, por contener. Mi mente comenzaba a perder el control y mi corazón empezaba a dominar.

 

Estaba sentada en cama, mirando a Sadie, esperando a que despertara. Cuando por fin lo hizo, se sintió intimidada por mi mirada penetrante.

 

  * ¿Mills? Estás hecha un desastre, ¿qué te pasó? – Sadie, preocupada, me echó en cara lo mal que me veía.
  * Estoy hecha una mierda, mental, física, psicológicamente soy una mierda. – y comencé a llorar.



 

Sadie saltó de su cama para abrazarme. Lloré para sacar todo este amasijo de sentimientos que Finn había causado. No, que yo sentía, porque decidí aferrarme a una ilusión que yo misma había construido. El llanto lavó mis heridas emocionales y aclaró mi mente. Ahora tenía claro que no podía seguir con Finn si él no sentía lo mismo por mí. Esas estupideces que había dicho el día anterior, que prefería seguir así con Finn a perderlo, no hacían ningún sentido. No podía seguir acostándome con quien sólo quería “pasarla bien” mientras yo añoraba su corazón.

 

Texteé a Finn para quedar en el Café al que siempre acudíamos. Ese día Sadie no acudiría al curro porque era su día libre, así que tendríamos completa privacidad. Necesitaba estar en un lugar donde ningún conocido entrara en escena, pero al mismo tiempo no podía estar a solas con él, porque sabría que no me contendría y cedería a sus deseos nuevamente. A su lado, perdía todo mi autocontrol.

 

_Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away_

 

Llegó muy fresco, como quien pasó una buena noche de sueño, todo lo contrario a mi apariencia. Me saludó con un abrazo como era su costumbre y no sé si el maquillaje había ocultado bien mis ojeras o simplemente no se dio cuenta de lo mal que me veía.

 

Empezamos a hablar del clima, las clases de la universidad, un concierto de jazz que tendría lugar en su escuela, de cualquier tontería. Noté que estaba evitando tocar el tema del día anterior y de alguna manera yo también lo hacía.  Trataba de extender el tiempo lo máximo posible, pero llegó un momento en que ambos nos quedamos callados, y la incomodidad del silencio fue mi llamada para llevar a cabo lo que tenía que hacer.

 

  * Finn, tenemos que hablar. – frase cliché, pero que siempre causaba terror. Finn se puso en alerta cuando la pronuncié.
  * Estamos hablando… - respondió secamente. Noté que mis palabras lo habían turbado, ya que tanto su mirada, como su tono de voz no expresaban su campechanía usual.
  * Finn, esto es en serio. Hemos hablado de tonterías toda la tarde. No quedamos sólo para hablar del clima o de nuestras clases.
  * Pero si siempre nos vemos, no entiendo por qué ahora sería diferente.
  * ¡Porque lo es! Tengo algo importante que decirte.
  * ¿No estarás embarazada o sí?



 

¿Por qué los hombres siempre piensan eso cuando una quiere ponerse seria? Primero Noah y ahora él. Hundí mis dedos en la cabeza y solté un bufido de frustración.

 

  * No, para tu tranquilidad no estoy embarazada – traté de decirlo con toda la calma que me era posible.
  * Entonces…
  * Finn, no nos hagamos tontos con lo que pasó ayer.
  * ¿Qué pasó ayer? – ¿Es en serio? Este tío me saca de mis casillas. Giré mis ojos en señal de disgusto e incluso solté un resoplido. Su semblante seguía tenso, pero parecía que quería evitar esto.
  * De todo lo que hablamos, de tener un noviazgo y cómo me dijiste que tú no querías, que el amor apestaba, y todas esas gilipolleces.
  * Pero dijiste que estábamos bien… - ahora sí empezaba a mostrar preocupación.
  * Sé que lo dije, pero la verdad es que no, no estamos bien. No cuando tú y yo no tenemos los mismos objetivos. Tú no quieres una relación de noviazgo, pero de hecho yo sí, y si no tenemos la misma finalidad, creo que lo mejor es no seguir juntos. Terminar este… acuerdo que tenemos.



 

_It must have been love but it's over now_

_It must have been good but I lost it somehow_

_It must have been love but it's over now_

_From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out_

 

Finn se quedó callado, sin mirarme. Colocó el codo en la mesa y recargó la cara en su mano.

 

  * Ok, como yo no quiero ser tu novio, ¿prefieres cortar todo tipo de relación conmigo?
  * No todo tipo de relación, no quiero que dejemos de hablarnos ni que finjamos que no nos conocemos. Sólo creo que dejar el sexo de lado y concentrarnos en una verdadera amistad, y sí, quizá darnos un tiempo para asimilar que ya no nos vamos a acostar cada vez que tengamos ganas. Así si tú conoces a alguien, no te sentirás atado ni yo tampoco si yo conozco a alguien. – La cara de Finn expresó confusión.
  * Espera, ¿acaso conociste a alguien?
  * ¿Qué?¡No, no hay nadie! ¿Por qué pensarías eso?
  * Porque dijiste que no quieres sentirte atada si conoces a alguien. – bueno, no soy la única que piensa por adelantado.
  * Si, es un supuesto. A lo mejor tú conoces a otra chica con la que quieres liarte, pero por estar conmigo no lo haces y visceversa. Creo que nuestro acuerdo nos está limitando, y si no vamos a avanzar más, con mayor razón considero que lo más conveniente es liberarnos del mismo.
  * Uh… ok - ¿Sólo “ok”?
  * ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?
  * Sí, entiendo tu punto – Finn recuperó su tranquilidad habitual.



 

Continuamos charlando un poco más, hasta que decidimos marcharnos. El ambiente entre nosotros se relajó después de que le comuniqué mi decisión de terminar nuestro acuerdo. Tal vez se sentía tan liberado como yo.

 

_Make-believing we're together_

_That I'm sheltered by your heart_

_But in and outside I've turned to water_

_Like a teardrop in your palm_

_And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away_

 

Finn PoV

 

Ese día, cuando llegué al Café, noté que Millie estaba mal. Su semblante se veía cansado y se notaba tensa. No quería darme más importancia que la necesaria, así que me convencí a mí mismo que seguramente tenía muchos ensayos que entregar y que probablemente estaba en semana de exámenes. No quería sentirme responsable después de nuestra plática de la noche anterior.

 

Intenté distraerla hablando de cualquier babosada que me viniera a la mente. Sólo quería aplazar ese inminente momento en que las cosas se pusieran serias. De repente, dijo las palabras clave “tenemos que hablar”. ¡Maldita frase cliché que tenías que utilizar! Ahora sabía que estaba más jodido de lo que pensaba… por eso no me gustan los noviazgos, me evito todo este drama innecesario…

 

Sin embargo, las palabas de Millie fueron tranquilas. Sólo quería terminar nuestra especie de acuerdo de sexo sin compromisos. No hubo gritos, ni reclamos y mucho menos lágrimas, sólo palabras tranquilas y con mucha lógica. Tal vez se había aburrido de mí, o quizá había conocido a otro tipo. Ella me aseguró que no era así, y no tendría por qué mentirme.

 

Estuve de acuerdo en lo que ella decidió. Al final de cuentas en cualquier convenio se necesita que los participantes concuerden y no iba a obligarla a seguir conmigo si ella no se sentía cómoda. Sin embargo, tenía un sentimiento de derrota… como si nuestro pacto hubiera sido más serio de lo que pretendía. No tendría por qué, yo mismo le había dicho que sólo éramos amigos, y nuestra amistad, no terminaría.

 

_It must have been love but it's over now_

_It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without_

_It must have been love but it's over now_

_It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows_

_It's where the wind blows_

 

Ese día nos despedimos como normalmente lo hacíamos, sólo abrazándonos y cada quien tomando su camino. No quiso que la llevara a su casa, y tal vez entendía por qué. No quería estar a solas conmigo, después de la resolución que había tomado, porque quizá ella no podía controlarse y ser fiel a su decisión, como yo no podía controlarme a mí mismo cuando estaba con ella.

 

_It must have been love but it's over now_

_It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without_

_It must have been love but it's over now_

_It's where the water flows_


	11. Fuegos Artificiales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasaron las vacaciones de primavera y el regreso a clases le trae a Millie nuevas esperanzas y quizá nuevos amores... aunque la sombra de Finn continúa en su vida.

Fireworks – Katy Perry

 

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting thought the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in_

 

Millie PoV

Tuve mucho tiempo, una semana para ser precisos, para estar a solas con mis pensamientos, debido a que se atravesaron las vacaciones de primavera. Mientras todos mis amigos se iban a la playa, yo decidí quedarme a conocer un poco más de la ciudad, sin el jaleo habitual de los estudiantes, abarrotando museos y salas de arte. Además, no quería ver a Finn, aunque Jack me asegurara que no iría con ellos. No terminamos mal, sólo no quería verlo en estos momentos. Todo estaba muy reciente y además temía ser vencida por sus encantos.

 

Algunas veces me texteaba por whatsapp y yo le contestaba con un seco “hola”. No tenía muchas ganas de charlar con él, aunque admitía que lo extrañaba. Sin embargo debía permanecer firme en mi decisión y solamente contestaba sus mensajes. Si él no me escribía, yo no lo buscaría, por mucho que lo extrañara.

 

Cuando terminaron las vacaciones, lo volví a ver algunas veces, aunque trataba de evitarlo. Me inscribí a una clase de Literatura Latinoamericana Contemporánea para mantenerme ocupada, además había empezado a leer la obra de García Márquez. Si mi objetivo era graduarme en literatura y drama, debía conocer todo tipo de literatura, por lo que me arriesgué a tomar una clase completamente desconocida para mí. Además, necesitaba una excusa para volver a estar encerrada en la biblioteca y evitar dentro de lo posible a Finn.

 

En la primera clase descubrí que muchos alumnos pertenecían a semestres superiores. Esperaba no haber cometido un error en una clase muy avanzada. Muchos de ellos ya estaban habituados al ritmo de trabajo del profesor, quien pedía que no se tomaran notas a menos que fuera totalmente imprescindible. Él pretendía que nosotros discutiéramos y analizáramos las obras, y que el trabajo académico de investigación histórica fuera solamente un soporte para comprender el contexto de cada autor.

 

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_

_Six feet under scream_

_But no one seems to hear a thing_

 

Como lo había previsto, debía pasarla en la biblioteca para poder investigar todo ese contexto que mis compañeros ya conocían, y así poder participar de manera más activa. Las clases de historia me gustaban, pero tener que investigar desde cero la historia de América Latina era todo un reto: guerras de independencia, revoluciones, dictaduras, dominio de las potencias, para así poder entender a los escritores del llamado _Boom_ latinoamericano.

 

Justamente estábamos analizando el llamado realismo mágico, cuando levanté la mano para preguntar el porqué de su nombre. Afortunadamente no recibí abucheos por lo tonta de mi pregunta, de hecho el profesor decía que no había preguntas tontas, sino tontos que no preguntaban, y un chico muy guapo, llamado Josh (todos teníamos la  obligación de decir nuestro nombre cada vez que interveníamos) explicó cómo en la idiosincrasia latinoamericana, lo mágico se fusionaba con lo real… o así lo entendí yo.

 

Al terminar la clase, Josh pasó por mi lugar y me guiñó un ojo, acompañado de una sonrisa. Le sonreí a modo de respuesta y sentía cómo me subían todos los colores a la cara, ya que era muy guapo y ¡oh, no lo mencioné! También era inglés.

 

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

 

 

Estaba en la biblioteca, continuando con mi investigación cuando recibí varios mensajes de voz de parte de Sadie. Si no quería escribir, era porque algo gordo había sucedido, no sé por qué no mejor llamaba la muy loca, así que saqué mis audífonos para escuchar lo que me quería decir. Estaba súper emocionada porque se había reencontrado con Adam, el chico con el que se lió en la fiesta de Gaten, y la había invitado a salir, así que requería mi presencia en cuanto terminara mis asuntos, para ayudarla a decidir qué vestir para su gran cita.

 

Estaba riéndome de todo lo que decía y contestándole que estaba en la biblioteca, cuando alguien comenzó a hacerme señas con sus manos, para llamar mi atención. Era Josh.

 

  * Hola, ¿Millie?
  * Hola Josh.
  * Recordaste mi nombre. ¿Cómo te va?
  * Bien, con muchísimos deberes.
  * ¿De verdad? ¿Sabéis que siempre te veo por aquí, estudiando mucho, sacando libros, tomando notas? toda una empollona.
  * Sí, tengo que estar al día con la clase de literatura latinoamericana. Es la primera vez que tengo contacto con su cultura y realmente me siento perdida.
  * Si necesitáis asesoría puedo ayudaros. – Josh no dejaba de mirarme con ojos penetrantes y una sonrisa perfecta
  * Gracias… por cierto, ¿de dónde sois?
  * Bristol, y tú de Londres, ¿estoy en lo correcto? – Su sonrisa me derretía
  * Es correcto – le sonreí cálidamente – bien, tengo que dejar estos libros y marcharme, tengo una cita urgente con mi mejor amiga.
  * Claro, nos veremos de nuevo en clase.
  * Por supuesto.



 

Me retiré con la sonrisa de una estúpida, por la emoción de que un chico lindo me haya hablado.

 

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

 

Al llegar a casa, Sadie no paraba de hablar de Adam. Ni siquiera se tomaba una pausa para respirar, contaba hasta el más mínimo detalle y estaba excitada como niña pequeña que espera a Papá Noel. En verdad me alegraba verla tan feliz… que al menos a una de nosotras le hayan resultado sus planes.

 

  * Bueno, ya vacié mi clóset y no encuentro la re putísima falda que me puse en navidad – Sadie maldecía mucho cuando estaba nerviosa, o desesperada, o feliz, o enojada, o en realidad en cualquier momento.
  * ¿No la habrás dejado en casa?
  * ¡NOOOOO, ME SUICIDO!



 

Le ayudé a revisar en mi armario y ahí estaba la bendita falda, que quién sabe cómo llegó ahí. En una situación normal, le hubiera regañado por ser tan desordenada, como era mi costumbre, pero mi mente estaba distraída con alguien más.

 

  * ¿Qué te pasa Mills?
  * ¿Qué me pasa de qué?
  * Normalmente me hubieras gritado y sermoneado por guardar mi ropa como mis nalgas, pero estás tan tranquila… ¿viste a Finn? – Sadie abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.
  * ¿Qué? ¡NO!
  * Es que solo te comportas así cuando lo ves.
  * No… no es Finn… - tenía que decírselo – conocí a un nuevo chico.
  * ¡No bueno! ¡Quién tuviera tu suerte! Acabas de terminar con uno y ya tienes a otro.
  * No “terminé” con él, ni siquiera fuimos novios. Y sólo hablé con él unos minutos. Es un chico de mi clase de literatura.
  * Bueno, como tú digas, ¿y está guapo? ¿Cómo se llama? Cuéntamelo todo.
  * Muy guapo. Se llama Josh y también es inglés, de Bristol. Debe ser un grado superior, porque esta clase es avanzada.
  * ¡Oh Dios! ¡Quién te viera!



 

Estábamos emocionadas como colegialas, expectantes ante las nuevas aventuras que teníamos en puerta. En mí renacía cierta esperanza que creía que se había apagado con Finn, aunque debía confesar que el que Sadie lo mencionara, había ensombrecido un poco mi alegría. Debía dejar de pensar en él y concentrarme en Josh, parecía muy majo.

 

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

 

Empecé a salir con Josh. Primero nos veíamos en clase, a veces me esperaba al finalizar la sesión y caminábamos juntos, acompañándonos a nuestra siguiente clase. Esa semana cumplió su promesa de ayudarme con los deberes y la investigación. Era mucho más fácil que él me hablara del contexto histórico, a que yo investigara y sacara mis propias conclusiones, algunas veces erróneas.

 

Josh me pidió mi número con la excusa de nuestro trabajo académico, aunque en realidad nunca hablábamos de ello cuando nos texteábamos por whatsapp. Sólo lo utilizábamos para hablar de trivialidades y tontear.

 

A veces acudíamos al Café donde trabajaba Sadie, donde aproveché para presentarlo. Mi amiga parecía más emocionada que yo cuando por fin lo conoció, que me extrañó que no se le abalanzara a besos. Tal vez el convertirse en la novia de Adam la contenía un poco. ¡Quién diría que un hombre la dominaría de esa forma! Ja ja.

 

Pasó una semana para que por fin se decidiera a invitarme a una cita. Le gustaba la música en vivo y en un bar tocaría esa noche una banda que él admiraba. Gustosa, acepté e inmediatamente solicité ayuda a Sadie para elegir la ropa que usaría ese día, aunque no estaba tan vuelta loca como ella el día que Adam la invitó a salir. Ellos también irían, por lo que propuse una cita doble, por lo que quedamos de vernos allá, cada una con su respectiva pareja.

 

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

 

Josh y yo llegamos alrededor de las 8:30. Sadie me había texteado que ella y Adam ya estaban dentro, en una mesa para 4 y además agregaba, a modo de advertencia, que mirara el cartel de quién se presentaría esa noche. “Calpurnia” dictaba el cartel. ¡Coño! La banda de Finn tocaría el día de mi cita con Josh. Dije el nombre en voz alta y Josh me preguntó si los conocía. No pude mentirle y le dije que sí, y mencionó que los escuchó en un concierto de la Academia de Artes y le gustaba su estilo. ¡Coño y re coño! Ésa era la banda que admiraba y tenía mucha ilusión de escuchar.

 

No iba a permitir que se arruinara mi noche. El que Josh fuera fanático y que Finn y yo  estuviéramos en el mismo lugar, no significaba que tuviéramos que pasar el rato juntos. De cualquier manera, no habíamos terminado mal y quedaríamos como amigos. Era inevitable encontrarme con él, pero me incomodaba que fuera el día de mi cita con alguien más.

 

Encontramos rápidamente la mesa donde se encontraban Sadie y Adam y charlábamos amenamente. Resulta que Adam también le gustaba el cine, pero él estaba más involucrado con pelis de acción, aventuras y ciencia ficción. Amigo de Gaten, al fin y al cabo, el friki más friki que conocía.

 

Estábamos hablando de nuestras preferencias en pelis y actores, cuando tuvo lugar un suceso que aún no puedo decidir si fue para bien o para mal.

 

  * ¿Y cuál es tu peli favorita? – preguntó Josh
  * Grandes Esperanzas
  * ¡Un clásico! ¿Qué versión?
  * La de 1997 de Alfonso Cuarón, con Ethan Hawke y Gwyneth Paltrow
  * ¿Qué? ¿De verdad te gusta esa versión? – Josh replicó de una forma muy desagradable
  * Uh, yo no discutiría con Millie sobre eso – escuché una voz familiar, que me puso la carne de gallina, mientras que Josh se quedaba con una expresión de confusión por el desconocido que había llegado a nuestra mesa.
  * ¡Finn! Te presento a Josh, Josh, él es Finn Wolfhard, el…
  * Guitarrista de Calpurnia, ¡hola! ¿Qué tal?– Josh, le extendió la mano, a lo que Finn contestó con la misma cortesía. – No sabía que conocías a la banda – Josh inquirió con incredulidad.
  * Finn es el mejor amigo de Jack, el novio de Noah, así que también es nuestro amigo. – intenté sonar lo más casual posible.
  * ¡Ah, qué bien! Oye amigo, ¡vuestra banda es la hostia!
  * Gracias, en agradecimiento te daré un consejo: no discutas con Mills sobre su película favorita, te obligará a verla hasta que digas lo contrario.
  * ¡DEBES ESTAR DE COÑA, SÓLO TE HICE VERLA UNA VEZ! – interviné, acalorada por el comentario.
  * Ja ja ja, vale, mejor sigo vuestro consejo. – contestó Josh, riendo.
  * Bien, los dejo, sólo pasé a saludar antes de que empezara el show. – Finn me lanzó un guiño antes de marcharse.
  * ¡Qué tío tan majo! – expresó Josh cuando Finn se alejó. Yo sentía un vuelco en el corazón, pero tal vez no era mala señal que a Josh le hubiera agradado conocerlo. De cualquier manera, no tenía por qué saber que nos liamos.



 

La noche fue un éxito total. Toda la gente, incluidos nosotros 4, dejó sus lugares para concentrarse cerca del escenario coreaba las canciones que Calpurnia tocaba, y tuvieron que regresar no una, sino dos veces para el bis. Me sentía muy contenta por Finn y su banda, y Josh también estaba feliz, tanto que sin pensarlo me besó, en medio de los aplausos de la multitud y yo contesté ese beso, posando mis brazos en sus hombros. Ese beso me hizo olvidar todo, sentí que me elevaba al cielo y explotaba.

 

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down_

 

Esa noche, con el corazón latiéndome tan fuerte, tomé la decisión de dejar atrás el pasado, dejar de evadirlo y concentrarme en el presente, que ahora se presentaba con el nombre de Josh Lloyd. _Carpe diem_.

 

No faltó mucho tiempo, un día para ser exacta, para que Josh me pidiera ser su novia. Me gustaba su actitud tan directa y decidida, por lo que inmediatamente le dije que sí. Eso reforzó la confianza en mí misma, que había visto mermada con mi experiencia anterior. Un chico de verdad quería estar conmigo de la misma manera que yo.

 

Pero días después del concierto, Finn volvió a textearme por whatsapp.

 

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_


	12. Dónde tengo la cabeza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn empieza a sentirse confundido y abrumado por la decisión de Millie

_Where is my mind – Storm Large_

_With your feet in the air and your head on the ground_

_Try this trick and spin it, yeah_

_Your head will collapse_

 

Finn PoV

Habían transcurrido poco más de 2 semanas desde que Millie decidió salir de nuestro acuerdo. Al principio me sentí confundido pero conforme. No podía obligarla a hacer algo que no quería, ya que el principio para que funcionara era el consentimiento mutuo. Conforme avanzaron los días, me sentía cada vez más extraño.

 

En las vacaciones de primavera, regresé a Derrick para verme con algunos amigos de la prepa y distraerme un poco de ese extraño sentimiento que me aquejaba. Funcionó hasta cierto punto, pero el recuerdo de Millie de repente llegaba, como una canción que no puedes sacarte de la cabeza y traes cantando todo el día. La extrañaba.

 

En teoría habíamos quedado bien, pero cada vez que le mandaba un whats para saludarla, me contestaba con un seco “hola” o a veces sólo me dejaba en visto. Jack me había dicho que le diera tiempo, tal vez también necesitaba vacaciones de mí.

 

Al volver a Boston, intenté contactarla, estaba un poco más dispuesta a contestar. Al menos ya me platicaba como iba su día, aunque no la veía porque se había metido a una clase de Literatura y tenía que investigar mucho para poder estar al día. Sadie y Noah eran quienes me daban razón de ella, y me contaban que nuevamente se la vivía en la biblioteca, como durante su primer semestre. Para ellos resultaba natural este giro en su conducta, era muy dedicada a la escuela, por lo que quizá no debía preocuparme ni pensar que me estaba evitando.

 

_But there's nothing in it_

_And you'll ask yourself_

_Where is my mind_

_Where is my mind_

_Where is my mind_

_Way out in the water_

_See it swimmin'_

 

_I was swimmin' in the Caribbean_

_Animals were hiding behind the rock_

_Except the little fish_

_But they told me, he swears_

_Tryin' to talk to me koi koy_

Afortundamente encontré en qué ocuparme: habían invitado a Calpurnia a tocar en un bar y teníamos que ensayar el doble de lo normal. Entre los ensayos y la vida escolar, llegaba tan cansado a casa, que sólo llegaba en las noches agotado, a tumbarme a dormir, a veces con la ropa puesta. Jack incluso me dijo que me veía con cara de fastidio, pero era sólo agotamiento.

 

_Where is my mind_

_Where is my mind_

 

Una de las amigas de Ayla, nuestra segunda guitarrista, había empezado a tirarme la onda, pero la verdad es que ni tiempo tenía de prestarle atención, ni siquiera de emocionarme… además ella no era Millie. En verdad añoraba esos tiempos en que hablábamos de cualquier tontería, que reíamos hasta que el estómago nos dolía… y su piel bronceada, contrastando con el blanco de las paredes de mi cuarto. Creo que me había enamorado de ella. Finn, la cagaste de lo lindo.

 

La noche del concierto traté de sacar todos los pensamientos de Millie de mi mente. Quería concentrarme para no seguir cagándola con los demás. Jack de Calpurnia, Malcolm y Ayla no sólo eran mis compañeros de banda, también eran mis amigos, y no podría soportar arruinar ese lazo que ahora nos unía: el amor por la música y por hacer lo que más nos gustaba. Todo iba bien esa noche, hasta que vi a Millie, con Sadie, el roomie de Gaten que no recordaba cómo se llamaba y otro sujeto al lado de ella. Por cómo estaban sentados, parecía una especie de cita doble. ¡Carajo!

 

_Where is my mind_

_Way out in the water_

_See it swimmin'_

 

Fui a saludar de manera casual, no tenía nada de malo hacerlo ¿o sí? Además quería saber quién era el tipo que estaba sentado tan familiarmente al lado de Millie. Resultó ser un tal Josh, que admiraba nuestra banda y nos había escuchado tocar en otros lados. Quise sonar muy familiar dándole consejos de no criticar la película favorita de Millie, pero dentro de mí tenía un sentimiento que hacía mucho que no experimentaba: celos. Me fui rápidamente para no decir nada inapropiado.

 

Utilicé ese sentimiento de manera positiva, toqué y canté con una pasión desmesurada, tratando de sacar esos sentimientos negativos que me estaban abrumando. Al parecer a la multitud le agradó porque no dejaban de corear nuestras canciones, de pedirnos un bis no una sino dos veces. Yo sólo trataba de que mi voz le llegara a la única persona que me importaba en ese lugar… pero al finalizar la última canción vi que Josh y Millie estaban besándose. Me sentí tan derrotado, que me bajé del escenario sin esperar a que la ovación del público terminara.

 

_With your feet in the air and your head on the ground_

_Try this trick and spin it, yeah_

_Your head will collapse_

_If there's nothing in it_

_And you'll ask yourself_

_Where is my mind_

 

Cuando llegué a casa, Jack “mi novio” estaba esperándome en la sala. No había ido al concierto porque tenía gripe y el día anterior había tenido fiebre, por lo que estaba atrincherado en casa hasta mejorar. Sadie le había chismeado a Noah que Millie y yo nos habíamos encontrado. La rojilla siempre tan comunicativa.

 

  * ¿Qué pasó?
  * ¿Qué pasó de qué?
  * No te hagas menso, ¡con Millie!
  * Pues nada, ¿qué va a pasar?
  * Ya güey, sabes que te conozco
  * Pues estaba con otro güey, que para colmo es fan de Calpurnia. No puedo planear el asesinato de un fan, ¿verdad? – pregunté con ironía.
  * Si te bajó a tu vieja, es tu derecho. No, tu deber. – solté una risa desganada con ese comentario.
  * Ni modo, me tardé en identificar lo que sentía por ella y ahora ya es tarde.
  * ¿Cómo que ni modo? ¿Acaso ya se casó con él? ¿No verdad?
  * Pero estas semanas ha estado evitándome, ahora estoy convencido que fue a propósito.
  * Yo te dije que le dieras tiempo…
  * Para que se consiguiera a otro – lo interrumpí
  * Bueno, así como ella apareció sin que lo planearas, este tipo también llegó sin que ella lo planeara. La morra está guapa, ¿tú creías que se encerraría para que ningún otro la viera?
  * No, pues no.
  * Aparte ya te dije, no se ha casado ¿la quieres? Ve por ella. Ahora más que nunca retoma el contacto, finge que te vale que esté con el otro y que todo está bien contigo. Gánate nuevamente su amistad y deja esa atrás esa pusilanimidad con la que entraste. En otras palabras, deja de hacerte pendejo. – Jack siempre era así de directo, especialmente conmigo.



 

La propuesta de Jack sonaba descabellada pero no imposible. Insisto, en teoría Millie y yo habíamos quedado bien, sin resentimientos. Tendría que lanzarme para conseguir a la chica. Pero mis planes se derrumbaron cuando vi que cambió su foto de perfil de whatsapp por una con Josh en una actitud claramente de noviazgo. Millie había conseguido lo que buscaba y no conmigo.

 

_Where is my mind_

_Where is my mind_

_Way out in the water_

_See it swimmin'_

 

Jack me cacheteó, aunque no literalmente, y me recordó no significaba que fuera definitivo, aunque también me echó en cara que esto me pasaba por pendejo, miedoso e irresponsable. Sí, había tenido miedo y me había cerrado al punto de olvidar lo que se sentía enamorarse. Preferiría verlo de lejos y alegrarme por los demás, pero yo tenía demasiado miedo para volver a sentirlo yo mismo. Y definitivamente había sido un pendejo por no haber leído las señales. Millie había querido dar un paso adelante entre nosotros, y yo simplemente me negué… si, por pendejo.

 

Decidí buscarla por whatsapp. Un simple “Gracias por acudir al concierto, me dio gusto verte”. No era comprometedor ni revelador, sin embargo me dejó en visto, aunque vi la leyenda de “escribiendo” en la pantalla, pero la respuesta a ese mensaje nunca llegó. Tendría que juntar todas mis estrategias para lograr volver a llamar su atención.

 

_Ooh_

_With your feet in the air and your head on the ground_

_Ooh_

_Try this trick and spin it, yeah_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_


	13. Sonora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación amistosa entre Millie y Finn puede tornarse peligrosa, y Josh lo sabe.

_Sonora – Spendtime Palace_

 

_No puedes comprar una sonría (sic.)_

_Sin algo que no es real_

 

Millie PoV

 

No contesté el mensaje de Finn porque no sabía que decir. ¿Se supone que le diría “ah si, no sabía que tocarías y mi novio me llevó”? Y un “de nada” era tan seco… mejor era no decir absolutamente nada y preferí dejarlo en visto. Envió otro mensaje al otro día, sólo para saludar y preguntar cómo estaba, y contesté normal. Me convencí a mí misma de que no tenía nada de malo saludarlo, al fin y al cabo éramos amigos.

 

Después esos saludos se fueron tornando en encuentros casuales. Creo que gradualmente dejé de evitarlo y en realidad quería que las cosas dejaran de ser raras entre nosotros. Extrañaba su amistad y ya había dejado pasar suficiente tiempo para no controlarme cerca de él. Además estaba Josh, él también fungía como mi freno.

 

Sadie dejó el curro en cuanto reunió el dinero suficiente para comprarse un coche usado, además decía que con su nueva relación no podía dividirse entre tantas actividades, por lo que  volvimos a acudir al Café de costumbre sin temor a distraerla. Toda la banda: Sadie, Noah, Jack, Finn, Adam, algunas veces Gaten y Caleb y ahora Josh y yo, lo convertimos en nuestro cuartel y punto de reunión.

 

En una ocasión, de la nada, decidimos ir al cine a ver una peli que todos teníamos muchas ganas de ver. Éramos 10: los usuales más Malcolm, bajista de Calpurnia. Éramos tantos que decidimos tomar dos filas en la sala del cine. En la fila de adelante estaban Finn, Malcolm, Gaten y Caleb, y en la fila de atrás las parejas: Josh y yo, Jack y Noah y Sadie y Adam. Decían los chicos que nos mandaban hasta atrás para poder manosearnos sin que nadie nos viera. ¡Estos críos!

 

_And threes a crowd_

_When you're inside_

_I've been told to_

_Change your mind_

_You have a stranger mind_

_A stranger mind, oh_

 

Quizá fue mi imaginación pero notaba que Finn movía mucho la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo hacia donde yo estaba. Incluso se me cayó el móvil cuando aún estaban los avances de próximas películas e intercambiamos miradas y sonrisas débiles. Esto cesó cuando  comenzó la peli, estaba tan concentrado que no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla, pero ahora era yo la que lo veía con frecuencia, sólo para asegurarme que no había estado alucinando. Esa pequeña obsesión se esfumó de mi mente cuando Josh me tomó fuertemente de la mano y posó su brazo alrededor de mí.

 

Sadie PoV

 

Desde que  Finn y Millie habían terminado su “acuerdo” no se habían visto, aunque yo sí había tenido contacto con él. Se notaba cabizbajo y pensativo, muy ajeno a  lo que sucedía a su alrededor, totalmente diferente a como se mostraba normalmente. Era mucha casualidad que ahora que Mills estaba con Josh, se toparan a cada momento. Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí: parece que Finnie boi intenta recuperar a Millie, y ésta no se opone.

 

_Well I'm taking off in the dust to Sonora_

_Getting shot at is better than none in Sonora_

_Can't tell where I'd be without_

_Or live two days without two doubts_

_I can't go without Sonora_

El día que confirmé mis sospechas, fue cuando fuimos al cine en bola. Los solteros se sentaron adelante y los que estábamos en pareja, atrás. La primera señal que noté, fue que Finn volteaba mucho hacia donde estaba Millie y ella hacía lo mismo. Creo que hasta Josh se dio cuenta porque la abrazó de una manera que a mí no me gustó: su lenguaje corporal gritaba “es mía”. En fin, es su novio y es su bronca, yo no me voy a meter.

 

Después, cuando fuimos a cenar a Burger King, Millie se sentó en frente de Finn. A Josh no le pareció la idea porque se notaba en su cara la incomodidad. ¿Acaso Millie le había dicho lo que había pasado entre ellos? Si ella no le había contado nada, él mismo lo estaba adivinando con las palabras no dichas, pero que se escuchaban muy fuerte entre ellos. Bastaba observar las miradas que se echaban, cómo se rozaban las manos, e incluso cómo Millie acomodaba los rizos de Finn cuando alguno de estos  parecía fuera de su lugar.

 

Finalmente, cuando la velada terminó y cada quien tomó su camino para regresar a sus respectivas casas, la última señal ocurrió cuando aquellos dos se despidieron. Los ojos de Millie no miraban a los de Finn, sino más abajo, posiblemente las pecas de su cara o quizá sus labios, mientras que él tampoco la miraba a los ojos… quizá su cuello. Por mucho que Millie me asegurara que las cosas entre Finn y ella habían dejado de estar raras entre ellos, y que lo había superado por completo, la conducta de ambos me decía todo lo contrario.

 

Cuando Millie llegó a casa ese día y entró a nuestro cuarto, tenía una cara de fastidio que ni ella misma soportaba.

 

  * ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté intrigada
  * Nada, he discutido con Josh.
  * ¿A eso le llamas nada?
  * Fue por una tontería, cree que Finn flirtea conmigo y que yo le doy pie porque no hice nada por detenerlo.
  * ¿Y no fue así? – levanté una ceja cuando le hice esa pregunta.
  * ¿Qué dices? Estáis de coña, ¿verdad? Claro que no es así. – Millie contestó con mucho nervosismo.
  * Bueno, como tú digas. – le espeté con mucha incredulidad. Millie no sabe mentirse ni a sí misma.



 

Pasamos un silencio incómodo y nos dispusimos a dormir. Ya cuando sentía que el sueño me vencía, Millie me habló.

 

  * Sades, ¿de verdad crees que Finn aún flirtea conmigo?
  * Vi que en el cine volteaba hacia donde estabas, hasta que empezó la película, y también te ví a ti observarlo, y en el Burger tampoco paraba de mirarte. Creo que deberías decirle a Josh lo que hubo entre ustedes y tratar de no pelar a Finn.
  * No sé si sea conveniente decirle…
  * ¡Tienes que decírselo! – la interrumpí – si de verdad te interesa, debes ser honesta. Recuerda Mills, comunicación y confianza son la base de toda relación. Por la comunicación decidiste interrumpir lo que cómo-se-llame había entre Finn y tú, y si quieres que Josh confíe en tí, es mejor que seas honesta. – recargué el honesta con un “contigo misma incluida” que sólo dije en mis pensamientos.



 

_She's chewed gum that still has her flavor_

_She's got a smile no one can hate her_

_And she has got a hold on me_

_She's tired_

_And has to go home_

_I ain't in a rut_

_Be fine on my own_

 

Millie PoV

 

A veces soy tan gilipollas, que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, hasta que alguien más lo hace. Debido a que Sadie confirmó las sospechas de Josh, decidí sincerarme con él y contarle lo que había pasado entre Finn y yo. No se molestó como yo pensé que lo haría, pero me sugirió no tener demasiado contacto con él para que Finn no cultivara esperanzas. No sé por qué lo decía, si yo no respondía a sus flirteos, pero era un sacrificio que podía llevar a cabo para evitar problemas innecesarios.

 

Finn seguía texteándome saludos y yo contestaba. No tenía nada de malo mantener saludos casuales por whatsapp ¿O si? Y si llegábamos a encontrarnos, hacía lo posible para mantenerme alejada. Si me lo topaba cuando Josh no estaba conmigo, prefería no contarle para no ocasionarle disgustos innecesarios.

 

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas mis precauciones, un día que estábamos en el apartamento de Josh, se molestó porque Finn me envió un texto. Escuchó mi móvil y me dijo que me había llegado un texto. Yo estaba un poco lejos y le pedí que me lo alcanzara. Leyó en la pantalla que “Finn mi amor” me enviaba un inofensivo “Hola”. ¡Millie tan idiota, nunca cambiaste el nombre del contacto de Finn!

 

Un mensaje tan inocente pero viniendo de parte suya, sólo ocasionó que el resto de la tarde, el ambiente entre Josh y yo estuviera muy tenso. Por una parte yo le reprochaba que tuviera esa actitud tan desagradable conmigo y por otra, él continuamente buscaba una excusa para echarme en cara mi vida pasada. A veces parecía que vivía una relación de 3: Yo, Josh y el fantasma de Finn.

 

_Well I'm taking off in the dust to Sonora_

_Getting shot at is better than none in Sonora_

_Can't tell where I'd be without_

_Or live two days without two doubts_

_I can't go without Sonora_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte en que están en el cine está basada en una entrevista que le hicieron al cast de ST en San Diego Comicon.


	14. Como amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie sabe que no puede seguir en la misma dinámica con Finn si no quiere tener problemas con Josh,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo lo escribí poco después de la entrega de los Globos de Oro. Me dio mucha tristeza que Millie llegara por separado de los demás chicos y supuse que había problemas entre Finn y ella. Sigo tristeando por lo mismo.  
> La canción es del OST de Grandes Esperanzas.

_Like a Friend - Pulp_

 

_Don't bother saying you're sorry_

_Why don't you come in?_

_Smoke all my cigarettes again_

 

Finn PoV

 

  * ¿Finn? ¿Podemos hablar? – Millie sonaba preocupada de otro lado de la línea. Me había extrañado que me llamara, después de que había estado evitándome.
  * Si, por supuesto. ¿Por aquí o quieres que vaya?
  * Prefiero que sea por aquí. Por favor, no me textees ya. Tengo muchos problemas con Josh.
  * Uh… ok… - ¿Problemas? ¿Y yo que tenía que ver con ellos? - ¿Tampoco quieres que nos saludemos, ni nada de eso?
  * Podemos saludarnos, pero sólo eso.
  * Millie… ¿Qué sucede?
  * Nada Finn, sólo no quiero tener problemas con Josh. Adiós.



 

Insisto, ¿qué tenía que ver yo con los problemas que tuviera con su novio? Tampoco es que la buscara a cada momento y fuera demasiado cínico con mis intenciones. Sí, quería recuperarla, pero hasta cierto punto respetaba la relación con ese sujeto Josh… aunque fuera fan de Calpurnia, me caía en la punta del hígado.

 

_Every time I get no further_

_How long has it been?_

_Come on in now_

_Wipe your feet on my dreams_

 

No estaba nada contento con la decisión de Millie, y por mucho que la respetara, en esta ocasión no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer lo que me pedía, así que decidí que tenía que verla y tomé camino hacia su casa. Si quería dejar de hablarme, al menos que me lo dijera de frente. Quien abrió la puerta fue Noah, quien realmente se sorprendió al verme después de tanto tiempo. Pregunté si estaba Millie y si encontraba sola. Noah le gritó para que saliera de su cuarto. Su cara al verme en la puerta fue digna de ser recordada: entre sorpresa, angustia, confusión, incluso enojo por “desobedecerla”. Sentía algo de diversión.

 

_You take up my time_

_Like some cheap magazine_

_When I could have been learning something_

_Oh well, you know what I mean_

 

  * ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Millie me metió rápidamente al departamento, como con miedo a que algún vecino me viera en la puerta.
  * Quería saber qué te había sucedido, sonaste muy rara por teléfono.
  * Ya te lo dije, tengo problemas con Josh.
  * Sí, eso dijiste, ¿pero yo qué carajo tengo qué ver ahí? – Millie me vio con incredulidad, diciendo “¿en serio?” con los ojos.
  * Josh sabe…
  * ¿Qué sab… le dijiste?
  * Es mi novio, no puedo guardar secretos, y mejor que lo supiera por mí.
  * Oye, por mí no lo iba a saber – contesté a la defensiva.
  * No, yo sé… – Millie subió los hombros con resignación, sin mirarme a los ojos.
  * Oye, tú tienes novio y lo respeto
  * Si pero…
  * ¿Pero qué? ¿No dijiste que nuestra amistad continuaría como si nada, sólo que sin sexo?
  * Si, pero fue antes de conocer a Josh y que supiera que tú y yo tuvimos rollo.
  * Oye, si él se siente inseguro, es su problema.



 

Millie dudó algunos momentos antes de decir algo. Masticaba mis palabras cuidadosamente, hasta que por fin me miró.

 

  * Vale, tenéis razón. Él está inseguro y yo no le he dado motivos, pero también quiero que confíe en mí y eso significa que no podremos vernos como antes. No hasta que le demuestre a Josh que tú y yo sólo somos amigos. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?



 

Apreté los labios. Quería gritar “no Millie, no estoy de acuerdo”. Quería decirle que lo dejará y estuviera conmigo, que no merecía a un tipo tan celoso… pero se veía tan decidida, y bueno, fui a que me lo dijera a la cara, ¿verdad? No tuve opción más que asentir, hasta que se me ocurrió una genial idea.

 

  * Bueno, pero si ya no vamos a ser los amigos que éramos, al menos pasemos un último día de amigos.
  * ¿Como una cita?
  * No, algo más como cuando sales con Sadie o con Noah. Sólo un día para relajarnos y pasarla bien. Digo, si no tienes que ver a tu novio.
  * Mmm no, se enroló a un curso sabatino y no lo veo todo el día. Entonces vamos al centro commercial, necesito un vestido cocktail para una cena.
  * Vamos, te llevo.



 

¿Qué demonios es un vestido cocktail? ¿Ir de compras? Se tomó demasiado en serio lo de suponer que salía con Sadie, pero ya había dicho que sí y pasaría tiempo con ella sin que el fantasma de su estúpido novio nos opacara.

 

_I've done this before_

_And I will do it again_

_Come on and kill me, baby_

_While you smile like a friend_

_Oh, and I'll come running_

_Just to do it again_

 

Recorrimos varias tiendas, en los que se probó varios vestidos. Resulta que un vestido cocktail es un vestido corto pero formal, e incluso le ayudé a elegir algunos, he de admitir que me estaba divirtiendo. No quiso decirme de qué era la cena, así que no sabía si tenía que verse muy ñoña como para una cena con los padres, o podía verse sexy y seductora como para una escapada romántica… y bueno, creo que no me hubiera gustado saber que le estaba ayudando a escoger un vestido que después su novio le quitaría.

 

Estaba sentado, aburriéndome, cuando de repente la vi salir con un vestido negro, pegado al cuerpo que en la parte superior tenía una pieza que parecía una falda, pero con la espalda descubierta. Me quedé total y absolutamente estúpido al verla: sus piernas torneadas, su espalda que se veía sexy pero sin caer en lo vulgar. Era como el equilibrio perfecto entre sexy y formal y realmente se veía hermosa.

 

_You are that last drink I never should have drunk_

_You are the body hidden in the trunk_

_You are the habit I can't seem to kick_

_You are my secrets on the front page every week_

 

  * ¿Y bien?
  * Te ves bell... bien… te ves bien.
  * ¿Sólo bien?
  * Bueno, te ves MUY bien – tenía ganas de decirle que se veía hermosa, espectacular, que me dejaba sin aliento, pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría.
  * ¿Mejor que con los otros?
  * Sí, creo que ese es el mejor.



 

Pagó y salimos. Le pregunté si quería comer algo, pero se negó. Tenía que llegar a su casa porque el idiota de su novio le llamó para ver dónde estaba. Me ofrecí a llevarla pero la dejé a unas cuantas cuadras, para que Josh no la viera bajar de mi auto. Parecíamos un par de amantes… excepto que no lo éramos, y al parecer Millie estaba decidida a quedarse con Josh.

 

_You are the car I never should have bought_

_You are the train I never should have caught_

_You are the cut that makes me hide my face_

_You are the party that makes me feel my age_

 

Millie PoV

 

La tarde con Finn había sido la leche. Nunca pensé que podría divertirme con él de esa manera. De hecho, ni siquiera con Noah podía haber ido de compras sin que me echara miradas asesinas por no decidirme a comprar algo y largarnos, y eso que él disfrutaba las compras con Sadie; es que yo era una quejica y le encontraba peros a todo lo que veía, pero Finn había sido muy paciente.

 

Desafortunadamente la salida tuvo que terminar porque Josh me llamó. Había terminado su clase y ese día teníamos una cena formal con el profesor de la clase de Literatura. Sí, sólo yo compraba un vestido el mismo día que iba a usarlo, pero no tenía muchos ánimos de ir. Inconscientemente había retrasado la compra del vestido para tener como excusa que no tenía nada qué usar, pero ver a Finn me inyectó nuevos bríos. Si he de ser sincera, elegí el vestido como si quisiera salir con él, aunque la llamada de Josh me devolvió a la realidad.

 

Me aburrí mogollón en la cena. Sólo quería salir corriendo y olvidarme por una noche de todo y de todos, incluso de Josh. Pero recibí un texto de parte de Jack. ¿Jack? ¿Por qué me escribiría?

 

“Hola, me la pasé genial hoy y me gustaría que se repitiera. Pip”.

 

¿Pip? ¿Cómo el nombre original del personaje principal de Grandes Esperanzas? Y entonces comprendí.

 

_Like a car crash I can see but I just can’t avoid_

_Like a plane I’ve been told I never should board_

_Like a film that’s so bad but I gotta stay till the end_

_Let me tell you now, it’s lucky for you that we’re friends_


	15. Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie y Sadie acuden a una guerra de bandas indies a las afueras de Boston, sin Josh pero con Finn presente. ¿Qué pasará con ellos dos, solos?

_Atlantis - Seafret_

_The birds have left their trees, the light pours onto me_

_I can feel you lying there all on your own_

_We got here the hard way, all those words that we exchange_

_Is it any wonder things get dark_

_Cause in my heart and in my head_

_I'll never take back the things I said_

_So high above, I feel it coming down_

Millie PoV

Sadie estaba muy emocionada porque el viernes habría una guerra de bandas en un bar de un pueblo vecino. Adam la había invitado y me insistía que fuéramos Josh y yo. Afortunadamente Josh tenía su curso sabatino y debía entregar un ensayo, así que me permitió ir sola. Iría de sujetavelas, aunque a Sadie no le importaba.

 

Tomamos el coche de Sadie, porque el de Adam estaba en el taller. El pueblo se encontraba aproximadamente a 3 horas, y el bar se encontraba a las afueras, casi en medio de la nada. ¡Vaya lugar que encuentran las bandas indies! Pero Adam estaba con nosotras, así que no me sentía tan insegura.

 

Al llegar había un enorme cartel con los nombres de las bandas, y cuando lo leí, mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¡Millie tonta! ¿Cómo  no se te ocurrió que Calpurnia participaría?

 

Desde el día del centro comercial, no había tenido contacto con Finn. Sólo ese texto que envió desde el móvil de Jack con un nombre clave. Esa vez sólo contesté “yo también, te extrañaré”, para recordarle que no podíamos seguir en contacto y había mantenido su promesa durante dos semanas. Ahora me lo toparía a solas en una guerra de bandas, en medio de la nada, sin Josh a nuestro alrededor… y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

_She said in my heart and in my head_

_Tell me why this has to end_

_Oh no, oh no_

_I can't save us, my Atlantis, we fall_

_We built this town on shaky ground_

_I can't save us, my Atlantis, oh no_

_We built it up to put it down_

Y como lo presentí, me topé a Finn de frente. Me sonrió pero no sabía si podía hacer algo más, así que para su tranquilidad le mencioné que Josh no estaba. Me abrazó fuertemente y yo respondí ese abrazo con un hueco en el alma. Hacía falta que él estuviera en mi vida.

 

Los organizadores del show eran chicos emprendedores que sabían hacer negocios. Consiguieron algunos patrocinios de una marca de cerveza y tenían camisas con el nombre del show impreso y el logo de la marca, para regalar a los participantes. Finn consiguió una camisa de más que me obsequió y desapareció poco después de que Malcolm lo encontró. El show comenzaría pronto.

 

Pasaron una banda tras otra, así como una cerveza tras otra. La ventaja de estar en ese bar, en el mundo perdido, es que se hacían de la vista gorda con las identificaciones, y nos vendían alcohol a pesar de no tener edad legal para comprarlo. No quise beber mucho, sobre todo después de que Sadie comenzó a discutir con Adam. Desde hacía días estaban raros, pero parecía que ese día las cosas habían estallado entre ellos. Adam dejó a Sadie sola y ella empezó a beber como cosaco. Creo que la habían terminado.

_Now all the birds have fled, the hurt just leaves me scared_

_Losing everything I've ever known_

_It's all become too much, maybe I'm not built for love_

_If I knew that I could reach you, I would go_

_It's in my heart and in my head_

_You can't take back the things you said_

_So high above, I feel it coming down_

No sabía qué hacer, así que me mantuve con Sadie todo el tiempo. La acompañaba al servicio y por más que le pedía que dejara de beber, no lo hacía. Quizá Adam volvería una vez que le pasara el enojo y él conduciría el coche de Sadie para regresar a Boston. Esperaba con toda mi alma que eso sucediera, ya que yo no podría hacerlo.

 

Quise disfrutar la noche, a pesar del estado de mi mejor amiga. Llegó el turno de Calpurnia y aunque no borró mi preocupación, ayudó a que dejara mi angustia. Empezaron tocando covers de The Pixies, Weezer e incluso tocaron de Twin Peaks. De repente, comenzaron a tocar una canción que Finn sabía que me gustaba: Atlantis de Seafret. Llamó mi atención cuando al entonar la letra, cambió “ella” por “él _”_ mientras me miraba fijamente.

_He said in my heart and in my head_

_Tell me why this has to end_

_Oh no, oh no_

Empezaron a rodar lágrimas de mis ojos mientras cantaba el coro de la canción. Finn no dejaba de mirarme y yo estaba hecha una mierda.  Desafortunadamente la inoportuna de Sades interrumpió mis cavilaciones, porque tuve que llevarla al servicio a vomitar.

 

_I can't save us, my Atlantis, we fall_

_We built this town on shaky ground_

_I can't save us, my Atlantis, oh no_

_We built it up to put it down_

Al terminar el show confirmé  el terror que me había estado invandiendo toda la noche: Adam se fue, al parecer con unos conocidos, y nos dejó varadas en medio de la nada a Sadie y a mí. ¡QUÉ PATÁN HIJO DE PUTA!

 

No sabía qué hacer. Noah no contestaba el móvil, Jack tampoco. Estaba desesperada y a punto de ponerme a llorar, pero ahora de miedo y rabia, cuando me encontré nuevamente con Finn. Llegó con una enorme sonrisa, pero al ver mi cara, cambió totalmente su semblante. Ni siquiera me preguntó qué nos había parecido su participación, y no podía emocionarme con él porque habían ganado.

 

  * ¿Qué te sucede Mills?
  * Adam terminó con Sadie y se largó. Estamos varadas en medio de la nada, Sadie está que se cae de borracha y no está en condiciones de manejar el coche. ¡Y yo no puedo conducir en este país de mierda porque estoy negada a hacerlo por la puta izquierda! – me solté a llorar inconsolablemente.
  * Tranquila Mills, shh. – Finn me abrazó y al sentirme segura en su regazo, mis lágrimas siguieron saliendo, pero ahora por él, porque lo extrañaba demasiado y a su lado me sentía segura. – Vamos a solucionarlo, espera aquí.



 

Finn se dirigió hacia Malcolm, Jack y Ayla. Al parecer les estaba explicando lo que había sucedido, ya que todos volteaban a mirar hacia donde nos encontrábamos la loca ebria de mi amiga y yo. Finn empezó a asentir mientras sonreía, mientras sus amigos daban gestos de aprobación con los pulgares.

 

  * Mills, nosotros planeamos quedarnos en un Motel que queda en las cercanías, ya que conducir en la noche con todo el equipo puede ser peligroso. Pueden dejar el auto aquí y venir con nosotros. Al parecer puede haber una habitación en que quepamos los 6. En la mañana Sadie se habrá recuperado y podremos acercarlas para que recoger el auto y regresar a Boston.
  * Suena como un gran plan. Me mola la idea.



 

_And we built it up, and we built it up_

_And built it up to pull it down_

_And we built it up, and we built it up_

_And built it up to pull it down_

El Motel estaba a unos cuantos minutos en coche. Cuando tenía concierto, Calpurnia viajaba en una van, propiedad de Malcolm. Al llegar, en recepción nos informaron que sólo había una habitación triple en todo el complejo y que se encontraba ocupada por otra de las bandas participantes, así que sólo quedaban habitaciones dobles. Finn insistió que no nos quedáramos solas, ya que podría ser peligros que dos mujeres estuviéramos solas en un motel, por una mala experiencia que vivió Ayla en una situación similar, así que se quedó con nosotras. Yo me quedaría con Sadie en una cama y Finn en la otra. Pasaría la noche con Finn y no sabía si sentirme aliviada o asustada.

_I can’t save us, my Atlantis, we fall_

_We built this town on shaky ground_

_I can’t save us, my Atlantis, oh no_

_We built it up to put it down_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste y el siguiente capítulo fueron con los que más me emocioné al escribirlos. La canción de Seafret me ayudó a que la historia fluyera por sí sola.  
> La expresión "país de mierda" no expresa mi opinión sobre Estados Unidos, sólo fue una expresión de frustración de la protagonista, ante el problema que enfrentaba.


	16. Qué tal ahora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie y Finn se enfrentan a pasar la noche juntos por primera vez desde que terminaron su acuerdo. Con Sadie ebria e inconsciente, ¿qué podría pasar?

_What about now – Chris Dauhtry_

_Shadows fill an empty heart_

_As love is fading, from all the things that we are_

_Are not saying, can we see beyond the scars_

_And make it to the dawn?_

Finn PoV

Tenía que rescatar a mi damisela, tenía que asegurar su bienestar. No me sentiría bien conmigo mismo si le pasaba algo, sabiendo que estaba en problemas, así que insistí en quedarme en la misma habitación. Tuve que usar a Ayla como excusa (¡perdóname por favor!) e inventé una historia de que alguna vez se quedó sola en un Motel y un tipo se metió por error a su habitación. Era una historia muy tonta, pero gracias a ella Millie aceptó que me quedara en la misma habitación.

 

Sadie estaba muy mal, casi inconsciente. Millie y yo intentamos meterla a la regadera para que se le bajara la borrachera, pero tuvo un momento de lucidez en que luchó con uñas y dientes y no se dejó bañar, por lo que mejor optamos por acostarla en la cama, sólo quitándole los zapatos.

 

Nos disponíamos a dormir, cuando Millie sacó la playera que le obsequié, recuerdo del show.

 

  * Creo que puedo usarla para dormir. ¿Podrías voltearte o taparte los ojos en lo que me cambio?
  * Mills, te he visto desnuda, no pasa nada si te cambias frente a mí
  * No es lo mismo… Josh…
  * Si, Josh, nos cae bien Josh. Está bien, me tapo los ojos.



 

Con cierta frustración tapé mis ojos con las manos. Josh no la estaba viendo, sin embargo ella seguía pensando en él, incluso con una tontería como cambiarse frente a mí, y además la notaba muy nerviosa, como si tuviera miedo de que la cacharan en algo turbio. No estábamos haciendo nada malo, sólo compartíamos la habitación pero no significaba que dormiríamos juntos.

 

_Change the colors of the sky_

_And open up to, the ways you made me feel alive_

_The ways I loved you_

_For all the things that never died_

_To make it through the night, love will find you_

 

  * ¿Finn? ¡Finn! – no me di cuenta que me dormí hasta que Millie me despertó
  * ¿Qué pasa Mills?
  * Sadie me acaba de correr de la cama.
  * ¿Qué, cómo?
  * Empezó a moverse demasiado, me abrazó, quiso besarme y luego me empujó. Debe estar soñando con Adam y su pelea. Quise regresar a la cama pero mírale. – Me levanté para mirar. Sadie estaba en diagonal, ocupando toda la cama y la verdad no quería intentar moverla, después de la aventura de la regadera. – El piso se ve un poco sucio… así que…



 

Millie no necesitó terminar la frase, hice espacio para que se acostara a mi lado. Con una timidez que nunca había visto en ella, se metió lentamente a la cama. Yo estaba acostado boca arriba y ella se acostó a mi lado, dándome la espalda, seguramente para evitarme. No podía dormir con la chica de mi vida a mi lado, pero traté de relajarme para no molestarla. Al parecer estaba muy cansada, porque se durmió casi inmediatamente.

 

_What about now? What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

 

Intenté dormir pero no podía conciliar el sueño, así que me dediqué a observarla mientras dormía: el ritmo de su respiración, sus movimientos, el cómo hablaba entre sueños. “Soy de chocolate” dijo con tanta seguridad, que hasta pensé que se había despertado, pero retomó su respiración pesada. Quién sabe qué estaría soñando.

 

No era la primera vez que dormíamos juntos, pero nunca me había detenido a observarla con tanto detenimiento. En ocasiones anteriores estaba invadido por la lujuria, el deseo y la seguridad de que era mía, y ahora  me llenaban la incertidumbre, la añoranza del roce de sus manos en mis brazos o cabeza y unas ganas enormes de tomarla entre mis brazos.

 

_The sun is breaking in your eyes_

_To start a new day_

_This broken heart can still survive_

_With a touch of your grace_

_Shadows fade into the light_

_I am by your side, where love will find you_

 

Después de una noche tan accidentada, creo que sólo dormité. La luz matinal me despertó y sentía que no había dormido en toda la noche. Millie seguía dormida y Sadie ya no estaba atravesada en la cama, pero se había acomodado en medio. Me levanté para ver a Malcolm y los demás. Me habían dicho que se irían a primera hora en la mañana, así que fui a decirles que me quedaría con las chicas, por si Sadie aún no estaba en condiciones de conducir, pero que esperaran para darnos un ride al bar y recoger el auto.

 

Al regresar, Millie estaba despertando y preguntó por su bolso. Al parecer, no se le había quitado la costumbre de cargar con su cepillo de dientes y lavarse inmediatamente al despertar. Sin embargo lo que buscaba era su celular, para marcarle a Josh. Se dirigió al baño con el teléfono en una mano y su kit de higiene bucal en la otra. Agradecí que se alejara porque no quería escucharla hablar con él. Aún con el ruido de la llave del agua, alcanzaba a escuchar el tono preocupado en la voz de Millie.

 

  * Finn, tenemos que irnos. Josh está muy alterado porque no llegué a dormir. – Ordenó inmediatamente al salir del baño.
  * Mmm, ok, hay que despertar a Sadie.



 

Costó muchísimo despertarla y, como lo supuse, aún no estaba en condiciones de conducir. Por lo menos ya estaba consciente y cooperativa, así que no dudó en darme las llaves de su auto. Malcolm nos acercó al bar y después se marcharon. Sadie insistió que quería ir al frente porque atrás se mareaba, y yo lo agradecí, porque Millie no dejaba de escribir en su celular.

 

_What about now? What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late, what about now_?

 

En el camino, Sadie se volvió a dormir y Millie seguía en su celular. De vez en cuando soltaba resoplos y expresiones de frustración. Creo que Josh le causaba más problemas y no sabía si era por mí. Serían tres largas horas en carretera y 30 minutos más para llegar a casa de las chicas, después de entrar a la ciudad. En ese tiempo, Millie recibió al menos dos llamadas: una para decirle a Josh que estaban en carretera, que llegábamos en 3 horas y una más, a las 3 horas exactas, para decir que ya estábamos entrando a la ciudad. Si Millie estuviera conmigo, tendría la libertad de ir a donde se le pegara la gana, sin tener que checarla cada media hora.

 

_Now that we're here_

_Now that we've come this far, just hold on_

_There is nothing to fear_

_For I am right beside you_

_For all my life, I am yours_

 

Al llegar a su casa, Josh estaba en las escaleras de entrada. ¡No puede ser que sea tan celoso! El problema es que me vería salir del auto de Sadie y se le armaría una pelea grande a Millie, pero seguramente ya lo sabía, por la cantidad de mensajes que ella había estado enviando.

 

Salimos del auto. Pensaba irme caminando a casa pero Sadie se ofreció a llevarme. Al parecer ya se sentía bien. Millie se dirigió de inmediato hacia Josh y pensé que no se despediría de mí hasta que me gritó, antes de llegar con su novio

 

  * ¡Finn! Muchas gracias por todo.
  * No hay nada qué agradecer Mills.



 

_What about now? What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love had never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi capítulo favorito de todos.   
> La expresión "soy de chocolate" está basada en una experiencia propia. Se lo dije a un exnovio mientras dormía.


	17. Aves Raras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie, Finn y Sadie regresan a Boston... mientras Josh los espera.

_Strange Birds - Birdy_

_Little ghost, you're listening_

_Unlike most you don’t miss a thing_

_You see the truth_

_I walk the halls invisibly_

_I climb the walls, no one sees me_

_No one but you_

 

 

Sadie Pov

 

Después de una noche frustrante, al menos algo había salido bien: conseguí que mi mejor amiga durmiera con el amor de su vida, aunque no hicieran nada.

 

Llevaba a Finn en mi auto, camino a su casa. Tenía una expresión de frustración que no podía con ella.

 

  * Ya suéltalo Wolfhard.
  * ¿Qué?
  * Tienes unas ganas enormes de gritar algo, pero no sé qué es. Dímelo, estás en confianza.
  * ¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Por qué Millie está con ese idiota celópata? La estuvo llamando cada hora desde el amanecer, además de inundarla con whatsapps. No lo entiendo.
  * Es porque no fueron novios…
  * Bueno… no, pero salíamos en un régimen de exclusividad. ¡Qué tipo tan insoportable! Créeme que yo quedé harto de la gente celosa e insegura con mi última novia, y vaya que era igual o peor… de verdad no entiendo por qué sigue con él. O sea, yo no la acosaba tanto con llamadas y mensajes, y si me decía que llegaba a tal hora, ya con eso quedaba conforme.
  * ¡Ay por favor! ¿No me digas que no te das cuenta? – Llegamos a su casa y me detuve para verlo con incredulidad.
  * ¿De qué?
  * ¡Está celoso de ti! Y no me pongas esa cara de ingenuidad Wolfhard, que no te va. – lo señalé con el dedo ante su expresión estupefacta. – Todos nos damos cuenta de lo que pasa entre ustedes y que no pueden evitar reprimir.
  * ¿Q… qué? – se le quebró la voz al preguntarlo.
  * Sus miradas, sus sonrisas, el cómo tratan de estar cerca el uno del otro. Dos palabras que gritan sin pronunciarlas. O dime, ¿qué pasó anoche?
  * ¿Qué quieres decir?
  * ¿Me quieres explicar por favor por qué hiciste todo lo posible por pasar la noche con Millie? Cabías perfectamente en la habitación con tu grupo, ustedes son 4 y eran camas gemelas, y no creo que sea la primera vez que Ayla comparte cama con alguno de ustedes. También pudieron proponer que ella se quedara con nosotras, para que en una sola habitación estuviéramos todas las mujeres y en otra todos los hombres. Debo reconocer que inventar esa patética excusa de que dos mujeres solas podríamos correr ­peligro en un motel desconocido fue ingeniosa, y ok, te la compro… pero ¿por qué te quedaste después de que tu grupo se fue?
  * Quería asegurarme que estuvieran seguras… perdona si te molesto con mi preocupación
  * ¿Que estuviéramos o que Millie estuviera bien? – Finn me miró con reproche - No me lo tomes a mal, en verdad agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotras, más por Millie que por mí, ¿pero al menos podrías aceptar que hiciste todo para estar con ella?



 

Finn miró hacia el frente y respiró profundo antes de contestar con resginación.

 

  * Ok… lo acepto, sí quería pasar la noche con ella.
  * Entonces mi plan funcionó – le sonreí con picardía.
  * ¿De qué estás hablando?
  * Anoche no estaba tan inconsciente y decidí meter mi cuchara para volver a unirlos.



 

Finn se quedó callado un momento, con cara de confusión, incredulidad, intentando articular palabras que no lograba encontrar

 

  * Mis movimientos en la cama de moverme como gusano, patear a Millie, hacer como que la besaba y tratar de sacarla de la cama para aventarla hacia la tuya fueron completamente voluntarios.- Finn giro los ojos hacia mí y abrió desmesuradamente la boca, en un gesto de incredulidad que jamás había visto en él. - ¡Y funcionaron! No estaba insconsciente, pero sí lo suficientemente ebria como para que no me importara que decidieran reconciliarse teniendo sexo desenfrenado.
  * Pero estaba Josh…
  * Sé que eso los detuvo a ambos, pero tenía que intentarlo. Verás… Millie me va a matar por lo que estoy a punto de decirte porque sería como traicionarla, pero sólo quiero verla feliz, y Josh no es su felicidad, eres tú, siempre has sido tú. Cuando Millie decidió terminar su… acuerdo… relación… lo que haya sido, estaba muy dolida. Lo hizo porque estaba empezando a enamorarse de ti y estaba segura que tú no.
  * ¿Por qué?
  * ¿Alguna vez le dijiste que la amabas?
  * No… de hecho no me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco.
  * Hasta que la perdiste. Tu reacción, cuando Millie decidió terminar, fue muy tranquila, pacífica, muy de “aahhh, chido, luego nos vemos”, según sus palabras. Millie mencionó que al menos esperaba que te vieras dolido, pero que estabas muy tranquilo.
  * Estaba confundido… Tardé en digerir qué estaba pasando. Me sentía incompleto, sin entender por qué. Tanto tiempo reprimiéndome para sentir algo por alguien más me dejó fuera de práctica. Cuando por fin puse en orden mi mente y decidí confesarle mis sentimientos a Millie, ella ya estaba saliendo con Josh… y entonces fui yo quien pensó que ella no sentía lo mismo.



 

_You’ve always loved the strange birds_

_Now I want to fly into your world_

_I want to be heard_

_My wounded wings still beating_

_You’ve always loved the stranger inside…_

_Me, ugly pretty_

 

Suspiré antes de revelarle mis pensamientos.

 

  * Josh… verás… él como es su red de seguridad.
  * No entiendo, ¿seguridad para qué?
  * Para no derrumbarse. Ella buscaba un noviazgo contigo y cuando vio que tú no lo querías PORQUE TÚ LE DIJISTE DE QUE ERA UN JUEGO GANAR GANAR (si, ella me lo contó), decidió refugiarse en el primer chico que sí quisiera ser su novio, quien resultó ser Josh. Sentía la necesidad de ser querida, valorada, que si era capaz de generar amor en otra persona, aunque no fuera por quien ella amaba.
  * ¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto? Al final de cuentas ella regresó con Josh, no funcionó tu plan de reconciliación. – Finn estaba confundido de verdad.
  * Por la misma razón que Josh tiene tantos celos de ti. No es sólo que Millie sea transparente al respecto y exude amor hacia ti cada que te ve (Dios, esta niña no sabe esconder nada, todas sus acciones y su lenguaje corporal la delatan), tú también lo eres, y lo que hiciste anoche me lo confirmó… y créeme, mi plan aún no termina. Josh no es mala persona, pero tampoco soporto a los celópatas… y Millie no lo quiere a él, te quiere a tí. Ahora que regrese a casa, estoy segura que Josh y Millie estarán discutiendo y Millie me contará todo, así que aprovecharé e intervendré para que se sincere con ella misma, porque créeme, a mí tampoco me gusta verla en esa situación.
  * Gracias Sades… sé que lo haces por ella, pero en verdad te lo agradezco. Por cierto, siento mucho lo que pasó con Adam, se portó como un verdadero patán. La próxima vez que lo vea, le soltaré un madrazo en su bello rostro.
  * Ja ja ja, gracias Finn. Sobre Millie, no hay nada qué agradecer, dos personas que se aman no deben estar separadas. Te whatsappeo si hay algo importante qué comunicarte.
  * Claro, ¿tienes mi número? – Finn preguntó esto último con verdadera sorpresa.
  * Sí, tengo todos los contactos importantes de Millie para emergencias: sus papás, sus hermanos y por supuesto, tú.
  * ¿Y Josh?
  * Bueno, por haber sido el novio oficial, sí, lo debo de tener, pero está registrado como el “gilipollas” - Ambos reimos y Finn salió del auto, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano.



 

_Oh little ghost, you see the pain_

_But together we can make something beautiful_

_So take my hand and perfectly_

_We fill the gaps, you and me make three_

_I was meant for you, and you for me_

 

Cuando regresé a casa, tal como lo predije, Millie y Josh estaban discutiendo en la sala, y escuché música saliendo del cuarto de Noah, por lo que me fui directo hacia allá. Ni siquiera me molesté en interrumpirlos con un “ya llegó por quien lloraban”… no era el momento de uno de mis clásicos cortes a las discusiones sin sentido… porque ésta no lo era.

 

  * ¿Qué pasó, de qué me perdí? Le pregunté a Noah cuando entré.
  * No lo sé, puse música para no escuchar al disco rayado de Josh con que nunca le avisa dónde está, por qué no le llamó anoche, que habían acordado que no iba a tener contacto con Finn, que lo tenía preocupado, que por qué estaba con él.
  * Uhm si, lo usual – respondí con frustración.



 

De repente escuchamos que la discusión subía el volumen y se volvía cada vez más acalorada

 

  * Noah, apaga tu música, esto sí lo quiero escuchar. - Noah cerró su laptop y nos acercamos hacia la puerta, para escuchar con atención.
  * ¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA? ¿QUE ME FOLLÉ A FINN? ¡ANDA DÍMELO! TIENES TANTAS GANAS DE QUE TE DIGA QUE SÍ PARA TENER LA RAZÓN ¿VERDAD? ¡SÓLO QUIERES TENER LA RAZÓN! - Millie en verdad estaba enojada.
  * NO, NO QUIERO TENER LA RAZÓN, QUIERO LA VERDAD
  * YA TE LA DIJE, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME CREES? ¡COÑO!
  * LA VERDAD ENTRE NOSOTROS
  * ¿CUÁL? ¡YA TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE ESTOY CONTIGO, NO CON ÉL!
  * ¿Y POR QUÉ PASASTE LA NOCHE CON ÉL? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LLAMASTE PARA IR POR TÍ? – Debo aceptar que Josh tiene un punto, no se me había ocurrido esa opción, y anoche estaba demasiado ebria como para proponerla.
  * ¿Y QUÉ HUBIÉRAMOS HECHO CON EL COCHE DE SADIE? ¡NO PODÍA QUEDARSE VARADO! - Ay Millie, tú también te inventas patéticas excusas. ¡Mi auto no importa!
  * NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS, PUDE HABERLE DICHO A ALGUIEN QUE ME ACOMPAÑARA SI LO HUBIERAS PEDIDO, PERO NO, NUNCA SE TE OCURRIÓ PORQUE NO PIENSAS EN MÍ, ¡SÓLO EN ÉL!
  * ¡ESTOY QUE FLIPO! TENÉIS RAZÓN, SÍ PASÉ LA NOCHE CON ÉL, SI DORMIMOS EN LA MISMA CAMA SIN QUE HAYA PASADO NADA, PORQUE ESTABA PENSANDO EN TI, EN NO TRAICIONARTE… PERO ¿SABÉIS UNA COSA? ¡AUNQUE NOS HAYAN SEPARADO CAPAS DE ROPA Y SÁBANAS, ME SENTÍ MUCHO MÁS CERCA DE ÉL DE LO QUE JAMÁS ME HE SENTIDO CONTIGO!



 

No Millie… ¡no lo dijiste! Noah y yo teníamos la misma expresión de incredulidad. Se hizo el silencio sepulcral durante algunos minutos, que nos parecieron eternos. Después sólo escuchamos el azotón de la puerta principal, seguido de un grito de frustración de Millie, luego pasos apresurados y después la vimos entrar en el cuarto de Noah, con una mano tapándose la boca para acallar los sollozos, y finalmente verla derrumbarse cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta.

 

_You’ve always loved the strange birds_

_Now I want to fly into your world_

_I want to be heard_

_My wounded wings still beating_

_You’ve always loved the stranger inside…_

_Me, ugly pretty_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue de los primeros que escribí. Estaba en mis vacaciones y desperté como desesperada con mucha inspiración, así que prendí la compu y lo escribí antes de que se me fuera la inspiración. Después de escribir todos los demás, sólo le di forma y coherencia con el resto de la historia.  
> Los celos de Josh están basados en una experiencia personal.


	18. Wonderwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie toma una decisión respecto a Josh y Finn.

_Wonderwall - Oasis_

 

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

 

Millie PoV

Sin darme cuenta, había escupido las palabras que había reprimido por tanto tiempo. Quería estar con Finn, lo extrañaba, lo amaba. No quería lastimar a Josh, pero presionó tanto, que estallé y ya no podía retractarme. Salió hecho una furia. Supongo que era el fin de nuestra relación.

 

Fui corriendo a la habitación de Noah. Era obvio que él y Sadie habían escuchado nuestros gritos. En ese momento sólo necesitaba a mis amigos. Me derrumbé en el piso, literalmente, cuando entré llorando y cerré la puerta. Los dos se dirigieron hacia a mí para abrazarme y así encontré consuelo entre ellos.

_Backbeat, the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

 

Los tres estábamos acostados en la cama de Noah y pasamos cerca de dos horas hablando de los defectos de Josh. Ninguno de ellos le tenía mucho aprecio, así que tenían bastantes cosas negativas qué expresar: que era muy posesivo, controlador, celoso y parecía que se sentía mi dueño porque tenía que pedirle permiso para todo. Incluso le escondía detalles que yo consideraba insignificantes pero que no lo eran, y Noah me remarcó lo que Sadie ya me había mencionado: una relación se basa en la confianza y la comunicación. Eran conductas que yo no quería ver, porque me cegué con mi obsesión de olvidar a Finn.

 

Sadie me mencionó que me había ido con el primer tío que me ofreció una ilusión de seguridad: ya que estaba decepcionada porque Finn no quería entrar en una relación verdadera, tomé al primero que me ofreció lo que buscaba, aunque yo no me sintiera invadida por el deseo, solamente era la idea de tener un noviazgo.

 

  * Y además Josh era un tipo “seguro”. – recalcó Sadie haciendo ademán de entrecomillar la palabra seguro.
  * Si, ya lo mencionaste, la ilusión de seguridad
  * No, o sea, era seguro y “seguro”. – la miré con ojos de no entender lo que quería decir. – Te lo pongo de esta manera: ¿tuviste sexo con Josh?
  * Sabes que no.
  * ¿Y nunca te lo pidió?
  * Mmm no, creo que no.
  * ¿Y por qué no?
  * No lo sé, ¿nunca se dio la oportunidad, no teníamos ganas?
  * Ja ja, ay Mills, ¡es hombre! ¿De veras crees que no tenía ganas? Pero nunca te obligó ni lo mencionó ni te insinuó nada, porque tú tampoco dabas señales de desearlo, por eso era “seguro”, porque nunca ibas a pasar de segunda base con él. Josh es de esos tipos que no presionan ni toman la iniciativa, a menos que su pareja lo haga.



 

Entonces, entendí lo que Sadie quiso decir con “seguro”. Josh me daba lo que buscaba sin que yo aportara nada a la relación. Menuda egoísta.

 

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

Dejé pasar ese día para hablar con Josh. Quise que se enfriaran los ánimos de la pelea, y también quería aclarar mi mente, para no llegar a improvisar y no decir exactamente lo que pensaba. El domingo llegó y no estaba segura si Josh me tomaría la llamada si le marcaba al móvil, por lo que me dirigí directamente a su piso. Timbré en la entrada y estuve a punto de rajarme, cuando escuché su voz a través del interfono.

 

  * ¿Sí?
  * ¿Hola Josh? Soy Millie – mi voz chillaba de los nervios.
  * Hola Millie – contestó después de algunos segundos. Sonaba muy serio.
  * ¿Podemos hablar?



 

No contestó, pero sonó la alarma de apertura de la puerta, y al subir las escaleras, ya me estaba esperando a la puerta. Josh era demasiado educado para pedir que me marchara. Sin decir gran cosa me hizo pasar a su piso, me invitó a sentarme y me ofreció una taza de té, que acepté gustosa, ya que si he de ser sincera, Josh preparaba un té delicioso, que me recordaba a casa. Si podía mencionar algo que extrañaría de él, sería ese sentimiento de familiaridad que calmaba la nostalgia por mi hogar.

 

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

Al sentarse a la mesa y servir el té, se notaba tenso, al igual que yo. Tomó la palabra antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

 

  * ¿Y bien, de qué necesitas hablar? – su expresión facial era nula, pero notaba la tensión en sus manos. Suspiré antes de contestar.
  * Creo que es obvio, después de nuestra pelea…
  * Sí, es obvio…
  * Pero quería dejar las cosas solucionadas y claras de lo que pasó, de lo que dije. No quiero que me odies, pero tampoco quiero seguir lastimándote. He sido una cría egoísta. – Empezaba a comerme el coco y no conseguía decir nada coherente.
  * Millie, sé que no has olvidado a Finn. Lo sospechaba y ayer lo confirme. Sólo quería que fueras honesta conmigo.
  * Sí, no lo fui contigo ni conmigo misma. Te utilicé para olvidarlo y por ello te pido perdón. Nunca fue mi intención hacerlo, de verdad quise estar contigo, intenté enamorarme de ti… - Josh tomó mi mano para interrumpirme.
  * Mills… lo entiendo. Ni siquiera lo puedo odiar por robarme a mi chica, porque no pueden robarte lo que nunca fue tuyo. Quise retenerte, forzarte a alejarte de él, pero como un par de imanes, siempre se atraían para volver a estar juntos. Y por mucho que me duela, no puedo obligarte a que me quieras.
  * Perdóname Josh, en verdad lo intenté.
  * No hay nada que perdonar, agradezco tu honestidad.
  * Supongo que éste es el adiós.
  * Seguiremos viéndonos en clase hasta el fin del semestre.



 

Nos despedimos con un abrazo. Me dolía la despedida, pero también sentía que me deshacía de un gran peso, no por Josh sino por esa mentira que me había contado a mí misma y que me forzaba a creer. Salí corriendo a casa de Finn.

 

_And all the roads that lead you there are winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_you're gonna be the one that saves me_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La relación entre Josh y Millie está basada en otra experiencia personal.  
> El título no tiene una traducción, ya que la leyenda cuenta que Oasis se basó en una equivocación de John Lennon, queriendo decir “wonderful” (Maravilloso).


	19. No me dejes ir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mejor no les dejo resumen, ¡léanlo!

Never let me go – Florence and the Machine

 _Looking up from underneath_  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me  
As before I went under

 _And it's peaceful in the deep_  
'Cause either way you cannot breathe  
No need to pray, no need to speak  
Now I am under

Finn Pov

Era ya domingo por la tarde y Sadie no se había comunicado conmigo. A lo mejor había pasado algo, tal vez Millie había arreglado las cosas con Josh después de todo. La incertidumbre me estaba matando y no me atrevía a llamar a Millie para no cometer alguna imprudencia y volver a meterla en problemas.

 

La espera y la inactividad me estaban matando, así que antes de volverme loco, decidí salir a caminar para despejarme, sin rumbo fijo. No llevaba mucho tiempo fuera, cuando vi a lo lejos a Millie encorvada, con las manos en las rodillas y resoplando pesadamente, muy agitada. Probablemente me le quedé viendo tan fijamente, que volteó hacia mí. Su cara se iluminó con una mirada anhelante. Le sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos y comprendí todo a través de sus ojos. Corrimos el uno hacia el otro, para fundirnos en un abrazo que unió nuestros cuerpos, mentes y corazones.

 _Oh, and it's breaking over me_  
A thousand miles out to the sea bed  
Found the place to rest my head

_(Never let me go, never let me go  
Never let me go, never let me go)_

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_  
And all this devotion was rushing over me  
And the questions I have for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean deliver me

Nos separamos un instante, para mirarnos a los ojos. ¿Cuánto añoraba su calor, sus labios, su aroma? No lo sé. Quería que ese instante fuera eterno, embriagarme de su ser y su esencia. Tanto tiempo reprimiendo mis sentimientos provocaron una vorágine de sensaciones que en cualquier momento me haría estallar. Nos fundimos en un beso que empezó con ternura y fue creciendo en intensidad. Tomé su mano y nos echamos a correr hacia mi departamento. Un día después, Millie me diría que sólo faltaba que lloviera, para que recreáramos la escena de Un Beso Bajo la Lluvia de Grandes Esperanzas.

 

Ese día no fue sólo sexo, hicimos el amor por primera vez. Conocía cada parte de su cuerpo, que había probado en muchas ocasiones, pero se sintió diferente, mejor. El sexo sin compromiso era divertido, pero con amor era más satisfactorio. Me entregué por completo y me rendí al amor que sentía por esta mujer, que con todo y sus defectos, era la más perfecta creación del universo.

 _Though the pressure's hard to take_  
It's the only way I can escape  
It seems a heavy choice to make  
But now I am under, oh

 _And it's breaking over me_  
A thousand miles down to the sea bed  
I found the place to rest my head

 _(Never let me go, never let me go  
Never let me go, never let me go_ )

Estábamos desnudos en mi cama, uno al lado del otro y tomados de la mano, mirando al techo. Millie estaba recostada de lado, con su cabeza pegada a la mía. Volteé hacia ella y tomé su cabeza para girarla un poco, de manera que dejaba descubierto el oído que tenía recostado en la cama y me acerqué a decirle algo.

  * Te amo.



_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_  
(So cold and so sweet)  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me  
And the questions I have for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean deliver me

 _And it's over and I'm going under_  
But I'm not giving up  
I'm just giving in

Millie PoV  
El admitir mis sentimientos por Finn y entregarme a ellos, fue como respirar después de ahogarme en un vasto océano. Esa noche no hicimos el amor, lo vivimos en cada nervio, músculo y poro de nuestros cuerpos. Me desvirgó en otro sentido, completamente distinto: fue el primero en tener mi cuerpo, pero esa vez también fue el primero en recibir mi corazón.

No necesitábamos pronunciar palabras, sentíamos que sobrarían y mancillarían el momento. Creo que por eso Finn las pronunció como si fuera un secreto, no porque estuviera mal, sino porque si las decía en voz alta, se arruinaría el momento. Después de decirlas, lo miré a los ojos, y lo besé con ternura. Al separarnos, me dijo “Lo sé”. Nuestras mentes se sincronizaron para entender lo que pensábamos con tan sólo una mirada.

_Oh, slipping underneath  
So cold and so sweet_

La mañana siguiente era día de escuela, y por mucho que quisiera hacer nuevamente la rabona, no podía, puesto que tenía que rendir un examen. Podía usar mis vaqueros y Finn podría prestarme una camisa, pero estaba mi asunto de la ropa interior. El día anterior no llevaba mi bolso.

  * ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Finn al notarme taciturna.
  * No tengo bragas limpias.
  * Abre el primer cajón de mi mueble y busca en la esquina izquierda.
  * ¿Para q…?
  * Ábrelo, confía en mí – interrumpió Finn.



Seguí sus instrucciones, un poco confundida. Justo en la esquina izquierda, estaban unas bragas mías. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Me robó mi ropa interior? Finn notó mi cara de sorpresa e incredulidad.

  * ¿Por qué tienes mis bragas? – pregunté, intentando sonar serena, aunque no podía lograrlo del todo.
  * La primera noche que pasamos juntos las dejaste botadas cuando te pusiste tus panties limpias. No te diste cuenta y yo tampoco, hasta que llevé la ropa a la lavandería, y decidí guardarlas por si alguna vez se necesitaban. Después, cuando terminaste conmigo, me las quedé como recuerdo.
  * Pervertido – le dije, pero sin mala intención.
  * Sólo contigo. Ahora me debes otro par.



Finn se acercó para tomarme de la cintura y besarme. Él sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba besarlo sin haberme lavado los dientes, pero en ese momento no me importó. Con Finn sentía que podía superar mis manías y volverme un poco más relajada.

 _In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold_  
And all this devotion, well, I never knew at all  
And the questions I have for a sinner released  
In the arms of the ocean deliver me

_(Never let me go, never let me go  
Never let me go, never let me go)_

Después de mi examen, cuando llegué a casa, Sadie y Noah estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido. Estaban esperándome como si de una fiesta sorpresa se tratara, sólo faltaba que soltaran globos y serpentinas. Al entrar, me recibieron con gritos de emoción y me abrazaron. Finn después me texteó que Calpurnia hizo lo mismo cuando les dijo que habíamos vuelto a estar juntos, y esta vez como novios. Ayla incluso le dijo que se alegraba, porque yo le caía muy bien, y que se lo _madrearía_ si hacía algo que me hiciera daño.

No sabíamos si sería para siempre, pero lo sentíamos así en ese momento.

_Deliver me_

_(Never let me go, never let me go_  
Never let me go, never let me go)  
Never let me go, never let me go)

Unos días después tuve una videoconferencia con mi madre, para presentarle a Finn, y Jack se encontraba también. El muy cotilla quería estar presente.

  * Hola mamá. Él es Finn, mi novio… y él es su novio Jack.



_And it's over_  
I'm going under  
But I'm not giving up  
I'm just giving in

_Ah, slipping underneath_

_Wooh, so cold, but so sweet_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. La escena de reencuentro entre Millie y Finn está basada en la de Eleven y Mike, en la segunda temporada de ST.  
> 2\. Lo de "mi novio Finn y su novio Jack" lo basé en un meme que vi, sólo que decía "él es mi novio Mike y ése su novio Will".


End file.
